


AU Yeah AUgust - Turn edition

by Jestana



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BFF Swap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - FWB, Alternate Universe - Famous, Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Internet, Alternate Universe - Laundromat, Alternate Universe - Life Swap, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Reverse Crush, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Alternate Universe - Sidekick, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, alternate universe - fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: A series of AU ficlets inspired by a prompt list found on Tumblr.





	1. Drawn to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I found [this](http://lainathiel.tumblr.com/post/175482608878/au-yeah-august) prompt list on Tumblr and decided to have a go at writing them for John André and Robert Townsend. I'll be posting one chapter per day and each one will have John/Robert as the primary pairing. If you don't like that, there's a handy 'back' button you can use.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU: in this version, people write on their arms and soulmates can see it on THEIR arms, if they're within a certain distance of each other. John doesn't find his soulmate until he goes off to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decide on what kind of soulmates they were was tricky. I didn't want to just continue the dream-mate idea. Neither did I want to use one of the more popular soulmate ideas. Eventually, I decided on this one because we KNOW John André was an artist, so why not use that?
> 
> I wrote a sequel to this: [Over Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524031/chapters/36580638). We get Robert's point of view on the situation.

From a young age, John had always loved to draw. His parents encouraged him and even paid for him to go away to a college with a good art program. Sometimes, he even drew on himself. He did that because he hoped his soulmate was within a few miles of him and would see the drawings. Many people drew or wrote on their arms, hoping their soulmate would see it and respond. All through John's childhood, no one ever wrote back to him. He hoped it just meant that his soulmate lived too far away to see his doodles. 

After a week of freshman orientation and another week settling into a routine, John decided to start exploring the area around the college. He found a coffee shop within easy walking distance that wasn't part of a brand-name chain. Curious, he ducked inside to see two men behind the counter, one older and one younger. Given their resemblance to each other, John guessed that they were father and son. Intrigued now, he joined the line and studied the menu on the wall behind and above the counter. 

"Welcome to _Townsends' Corner_. What can I get for you, sir?" The older man greeted John when he reached the front of the line. 

Smiling, John took note of the name 'Samuel' on the man's nametag and said, "Hi, I'd like a zebra macchiato, small." 

"Exactly as described on the menu?" Samuel asked, pressing buttons on the register, and then picking up a cup to mark John's order on it. "No low fat or skim milk or anything like that?" 

"No, I'll just spend a little extra time at the gym to work it off." John grinned and winked, absently rubbing his wrist. He turned his attention to the display of baked goods. "Do you have any recommendations for a snack? Everything here looks good." 

Chuckling, Samuel reached into the display case and picked up a chocolate chip muffin. "If you want more chocolate, this is a winner. My wife takes pride in her muffins." 

"That looks perfect. I'll have that, too." John nodded, waiting as Samuel entered it on the register. 

Finished with that, Samuel looked back at him. "We can warm up the muffin a little if you like. It'll make the chocolate chips nice and melty." 

"I like the sound of that. Yes, please." John nodded eagerly. 

Placing the muffin on a plate, Samuel set it aside for the moment. "Zebra macchiato and chocolate chip muffin, slightly warmed. Anything else?" 

"That's all for now." John pulled his wallet out of his pocket. 

While he counted out the amount Samuel told him, Samuel asked, "What's your name?" 

"John," he replied, offering the money to Samuel. "Not very creative of my parents, I know." 

Samuel chuckled as he wrote John's name on the cup. "That's quite all right. Robbie, zebra macchiato for John." 

"How many times do I have to remind you, Dad?" The younger man walked over to take the cup. His name tag read 'Robert'. "No nicknames at work." 

"Right, of course. Sorry, Robert." Samuel turned back to John and gave him a wink. "Give me just a moment to heat up your muffin." 

Nodding, John waited patiently, watching as Robert prepared the macchiato with easy, practiced movements. When Samuel returned with the muffin, John reluctantly accepted it and moved away to sit at a table. He'd just set his sketchbook and muffin down when Robert called, "Zebra macchiato for John?" 

"That's me." John walked back over and accepted the drink. "Thank you, Robert." 

Smiling faintly, Robert dipped his head a little. "Part of the service, John." 

By the time John finished his muffin and his drink, he'd sketched out a few things for his classes and the coffee shop had begun to fill up. Feeling quite satisfied with how his morning had gone, he pulled out his body pens out and began to draw on his arm. Just for fun, he drew Samuel and Robert as they worked behind the counter. He'd just put the finishing touches on the drawing, quite pleased with how it had come out, and glanced at Samuel and Robert as they cleaned up behind the counter. Robert stood stock still, staring at his right arm. Samuel stopped beside Robert and stared at his arm as well. A smile spread across Samuel's face the next moment and he hugged Robert tight, who seemed too surprised to react. 

Samuel then pulled out a body pen and handed it to Robert. After staring at it for a moment, Robert uncapped the pen and began to write on his left arm. John blinked and started when he felt something cool moving on his left arm. He glanced down and stared as words appeared on his arm. _Are you still at Townsends' Corner?_

Fumbling for his body pen, John scrawled his reply below the words. _Yes, I am. Is this Robert?_

"Yes, it is," Robert replied, standing beside John's table. He extended his arms and John's heart started beating faster at the sight of his own drawing on Robert's right arm. 

He smiled up at Robert. "I hoped to meet you when I left for college, but I didn't expect it to happen my first week here." 

"I'm still in high school myself," Robert told him quietly. "I just started my senior year." 

John nodded, hiding a grimace. _That complicates things._ "That gives us time to get to know each other. If either of your parents wishes to play chaperone, I quite understand." 

"At least until we know you better," Robert replied, looking relieved. 

Nodding again, John reached up and took Robert's hand in his. "I'm very glad to finally meet you, Robert." 

"I'm glad to meet you, too, John."


	2. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU: John needs help with math, so he goes to the tutoring center.

A little reluctantly, John made his way to the tutoring center of the college. If math wasn't required as a general education requirement, he wouldn't even _need_ tutoring. Sighing deeply, he let himself into the tutoring center. An older man seated at the desk facing the door stood up and greeted John with a warm smile. "Ah, hello and welcome to the Tutoring Center. I am the director, James Rivington."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Rivington." John shook the hand Rivington offered. "I'm John André. I need to see a math tutor."

Nodding, Mr. Rivington sat back down and turned to the computer on his desk. "How soon do you want to see a tutor, Mr. André?"

"As soon as possible, Mr. Rivington." John smiled sheepishly, fidgeting with the book bag slung over his shoulder.

Humming thoughtfully, Rivington stood up again. "Please wait here."

"Sure." John spotted a couple chairs along the wall between the door he'd come in and a second desk that remained unoccupied. He walked over and sat down to wait.

While he did that, Rivington walked to a door behind the empty desk and stepped through it. He didn't latch it behind him, however, so John heard him say, "Robbie, my boy, are you available to tutor a student in math right now?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, James? My name is Robert, not Rob or Robbie." The voice that answered was calm and composed, without even a trace of annoyance despite his words.

A gusty sigh and Rivington said, "Fine, Robert, a student would like a math tutor as soon as possible and you are technically free right now."

"I'll wrap this up and be right out," Robert answered after a moment. "Go ahead and set up the appointment with them."

Rivington appeared the next moment, smiling warmly. "Good news, Mr. André. I have a tutor available right now if you'd like."

"That's excellent news, Mr. Rivington." John stood up and moved forward as Rivington returned to his desk.

Sitting down, Rivington began entering information. "This is your first time here, so I need to enter you in the system. May I see your student ID?"

"Of course." John dug the lanyard with his student ID out of his book bag and handed it to Rivington.

Taking it, he began entering information on the computer. "Which math class is it?"

"Ah, the lowest level one." John told him quietly, his cheeks growing warm with embarrassment. "Numbers have never made sense to me."

Thankfully, Rivington didn't laugh at him, but simply entered the information in the computer. "Right, so Robert should be--"

"I'm right here, Mr. Rivington." Robert piped up from the doorway to the other room.

John turned to face him and felt his heart stop for a moment. Robert was gorgeous. Honey-blond hair combed back from his forehead. Hazel eyes studied John from behind wire-framed glasses. His fingers itched to dig out his sketchpad and start drawing. Thankfully, Rivington distracted John from his thoughts. "Yes, Robert, this is your tutee, John André. Mr. André, this is your tutor, Robert Townsend."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Townsend," John told him sincerely, offering his hand.

Robert shook John's hand, his grip firm, but not crushing. "Likewise, Mr. André. Give me just one moment." Nodding, John stood and watched as Robert moved to a computer behind the other desk and did something or other. When he clicked a final time, the printer next to the computer whirred to life. Once it finished, he turned back to John. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." John followed Robert into the other room. Several computers sat dormant on desks at the back of the room. The rest of the room was taken up by several tables with chairs pushed in around them.

A book bag and several books waited on one of those tables and Robert led John to it, gesturing for him to sit down. "Have a seat. We don't usually let students walk in for tutoring, but it's the beginning of the semester. Most sessions take an hour. You can schedule two sessions back-to-back with the same tutor if you need it. Please come prepared with your textbook and notes. If you need to cancel, please do so as soon as possible so that slot can be freed up for another student. I will do my best to help you. If my tutoring style doesn't help, then we'll schedule you with a different tutor. Any questions?"

"I don't know how much you'll be able to help me. I'm really quite hopeless at numbers." John told him with a self-depreciating laugh, belatedly pulling his textbook and notebook out of his bag and setting them on the table between them.

Robert raised his eyebrows when he saw the drawings on the cover of John's notebook. "How are you hopeless at them, exactly?"

"I'm okay with one and two-digit numbers," John told him, picking up his pencil and adding some shading to one of the drawings. "When it comes to three digits or more, I can never keep the order of the numbers straight. I get them mixed up or even if I do the operation right, I don't write the answer down correctly. Forget trying to take notes."

Looking thoughtful, Robert accepted the notebook when John pushed it towards him. John winced when Robert opened it and looked at the mess of notes inside. "Have you heard of something called dyscalculia?"

"That sounds similar to dyslexia," John replied after a moment's thought. "Is it similar?"

Robert nodded. "In a way. While dyslexics struggle with letters and words, dyscalculics struggle with numbers. Do you find it easier to understand the concepts when you listen to the teacher?"

"Yes, if I don't try to take notes, I understand very well." John nodded.

Robert nodded back. "Very well. It sounds to me like you learn differently from most people, at least with math. Let's go over the chapters she's covered so far this semester, and then we'll figure out how to adjust what you do so you can succeed."

"How did you know to even consider dyscalculia?" John asked Robert even as he opened the textbook to the first chapter.

He smiled sympathetically. "My sister, Sally, has dyslexia and dyscalculia. We worked with a specialist to come up with strategies to help her cope with it and learn."

"Perhaps some of those strategies will help me, then." John grinned, feeling hopeful for the first time since he'd signed up for the math course.

Nodding, Robert offered a small smile of his own. "That is my hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally do not have dyscalculia or dyslexia. What John described is based on research and Robert's suggested changes are just what seems like the best solution given what John told him. If anyone who actually struggles with this would like to chime in, please do so.


	3. Conferring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single Parent AU: John's first parent-teacher conference as a parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I saw the prompt, my first thought was a parent-teacher conference with Robert as the teacher and John as the parent. My next thought was how John ended up with a kid. The story built from there.

Robert let out a deep, relieved breath when Benedict Arnold left the classroom. He'd never liked dealing with the man, but all three of his sons had ended up in Robert's fifth-grade class. At least with his youngest son, he knew how to handle him and his behavior problems. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he glanced at his schedule. _John André, guardian for Andrew Gamble._ Nodding to himself, he found Andrew's file and flipped through it to remind himself of what he wanted to discuss with Mr. André. 

Right on time, there was a knock on the open classroom door. "Mr. Townsend?" 

"Good afternoon, Mr. André." Robert stood up with a small smile. He sternly ignored the fact that John André was quite handsome, with dark blond hair and a trim build shown off to perfection by his three-piece suit. "Please have a seat." 

John maneuvered around the groups of student desks to sit in one of the chairs facing Robert's desk. "Just so you know, this is my first parent-teacher conference. I have absolutely no idea what to expect." 

"I admit that I wondered about the fact that your last name is different from Andrew's," Robert remarked, relieved that he didn't have to find a way to bring it up himself. 

Nodding, John ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it and making him look even more attractive, if that were possible. "Yes, he's my sister's son. She and her husband died in a car crash over the summer. We've both been adjusting to living together and it hasn't been easy for either of us." 

"It does explain some of the behavior problems I've noticed," Robert observed quietly. "My condolences on both your losses." 

Smiling faintly, John tugged at the hem of his coat. "What do we need to discuss?" 

"Well, here's Andrew's first quarter report card." Robert handed the paper to John, who accepted it and read it in silence. 

He sighed and rubbed his temple with one hand. "I was afraid of something like this. He's only just started opening up to me recently. I'm not sure what else I could do." 

"Given his behavior problems and what you've just told me, he might benefit from seeing a therapist," Robert told him, clasping his hands tightly in his lap. "Particularly one who has experience helping children deal with a loss like this." 

John nodded again. "I have thought about that. I just have no idea where to start looking for one." 

"We do have a school counselor," Robert reminded him. "I don't know if he'll be able to help Andrew, but it wouldn't hurt to try. If he can't, he could probably recommend someone who can." 

Looking relieved, John stood up. "Thank you, Mr. Townsend. I'll try that. Hopefully, you'll see an improvement in Andrew's behavior soon." 

"If there's anything I can do as his teacher, don't hesitate to ask." Robert stood up as well, shaking John's offered hand. "Good luck, Mr. André." 

John smiled, taking his time releasing Robert's hand. "Good luck to you, too, Mr. Townsend." 

When John left, Robert slumped into his chair with a sigh. _Oh, God, I am in so much trouble. He's much too handsome for my peace of mind._


	4. Dissembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemy AU: when Robert volunteers as a quartermaster for the Continentals, he ends up in Pennsylvania, with no way of knowing if his family is alive or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was tricky because, technically, they already ARE enemies in the show. i did some research and Townsend DID volunteer as a quartermaster for a General Woodhull (related to Abe), but he was captured. Robert avoided that fate and, in reality, made his way home to Oyster Bay. For the purposes of this story, he ended up fleeing with the rest of the Continentals. Which is where our story picks up.

Even several months after donning a Continental uniform, Robert Townsend still found it a little uncomfortable. When he'd volunteered, he'd hoped to remain close to his home and family. Instead, he'd been forced to flee with the rest of Washington's army to Pennsylvania. With no way to contact his family, he could only pray that they were alive and well. At present, he'd just concluded his business in Lancaster. Caleb Cope, his main contact, asked, "Will you not stay the night, Lieutenant Townsend? It's too late for you to even consider traveling." 

"If it will not inconvenience you," Robert replied a little reluctantly. While he was grateful for the offer of a place to spend the night, he didn't look forward to socializing with strangers for the evening. 

Cope shook his head, his smile reassuring. "Not at all. I took the liberty of having a room prepared for you, just in case." 

"Thank you for your hospitality." Robert stood and followed Cope upstairs. 

On the landing, a stranger in a British Army uniform emerged from one of the doors. "Ah, Mr. Cope, how are you?" 

"I am quite well, Lieutenant, thank you," Cope answered cheerfully. "I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Robert Townsend, of the Continental Army's commissariat. Lieutenant Townsend, this is Lieutenant John André, formerly of the 7th of Foot, captured at Fort Saint-Jean. He's staying here because he's a man of his word." 

André chuckled, offering Robert a proper, elegant bow. "An honor to meet you, Lieutenant Townsend. Are you staying here, too?" 

Robert offered a bow of his own, not nearly so elegant as André's. "Only for the night, Lieutenant André." 

"I see." André nodded and Robert wondered if he imagined a flash of disappointment in his green-gold eyes. "I shan't keep you two any longer. We'll talk later." 

Nodding, Robert and Cope watched André move past them to go downstairs. As Cope continued on, he confided, "I am almost sorry that he's a redcoat." 

"What do you mean?" Robert inquired, rather curious. 

Opening a door, Cope told him, "He's actually a good man who's been very gentlemanly and polite to everyone, unlike most of our prisoners." 

"Is that why he's staying here instead of with the other British soldiers?" Robert _had_ wondered why a British officer was quartered with Cope instead of with the rest of the prisoners. 

Cope nodded as Robert stepped past him into the bedroom he'd opened. "Indeed. He's been a very pleasant guest. I ask that you continue to treat him with the respect and civility you showed him earlier during the rest of your stay here." 

"Of course, Mr. Cope. We are both your guests and I shall behave as one," Robert assured him, finding his saddlebag waiting at the foot of the bed. 

Cope nodded, looking relieved. "Thank you, Lieutenant Townsend."

*

John André gladly explored Philadelphia now that the British Army had occupied it. He was quite curious about the American capital. Spotting a general store, he stepped inside to examine the goods on offer. The only person in the shop at the moment was a man behind the counter about the same age as John. Something about him seemed familiar and he unconsciously moved closer as he studied the man. A few inches shorter than John, his honey blond hair was pulled back from his face into a simple queue. He wore the simple, plain clothes John had come to associate with Quakers. The man raised his eyebrows when John reached the counter. " _Captain_ John André. I heard that you'd been exchanged for rebel soldiers last December."

"Townsend, right?" John recognized the voice, so quiet and calm. "Robert Townsend." 

He inclined his head, surprise flashing in his hazel eyes for a moment. "Yes. I'm surprised you remember me." 

"You were one of the few rebel soldiers who treated me civilly without needing to be asked," John told him, leaning one arm on the counter. 

Townsend glanced quickly around the shop at John's words before answering. "I'm no longer part of the rebel army. When my enlistment expired at the end of last year, I chose not to renew. Not everyone is suited to army life, after all." 

"You didn't flee with the rest of the rebels?" John was truly curious about that. Townsend had seemed to believe in the rebel cause when they spoke last September. 

At the question, Townsend shook his head. "No, I couldn't abandon my business now that I'd finally established myself here." He hesitated a moment, and then added, "You're the only British officer or soldier who knows of my service with the rebels. I don't know why you haven't denounced me as a rebel spy, but I hope you will continue to keep that knowledge to yourself." 

"I didn't recognize you at first," John admitted with a sheepish laugh. "As for why I haven't said anything _now_ , I don't see a reason to do so. You were a commissary if I remember correctly--" Robert nodded in confirmation "--and now you are a businessman." 

Another nod. "You are quite correct." Robert took a deep breath and, lowering his voice, confided, "I chose not to renew my enlistment in January because I no longer believe the rebels can win this war." 

"I see." John studied Townsend for several moments. He certainly _seemed_ sincere. John had wanted to get to know Townsend more last year and now here was his chance. "Well, I shan't say a word about your past activities. As far as I'm concerned, you never wore rebel blue." 

A small smile twitched at Townsend's lips. "Thank you, Captain André."

*

When the British Army evacuated Philadelphia, Robert managed to arrange to return to York City with the other Loyalists. Luckily, most people just saw a simple Quaker when they looked at him these days. Honestly, his main loyalty these days belonged to his family. He longed to see them and reassure himself that they were still alive. Claiming loyalty to the British was a means to an end as far as Robert was concerned. When he arrived in Oyster Bay, he found it much changed from the village of his childhood. "Robert!"

"Father." Normally, Robert disliked showing affection in public, However, he'd not seen his father for over a year and had worried about him almost constantly. For once, he didn't care about appearances and hugged Samuel tightly. "I'm glad you're all right." 

When they stepped back from the hug, Robert could see that Samuel's smile was strained. "As all right as I can be, given the circumstances." 

"Mr. Townsend, who is this man?" The dragoon who intruded eyed Robert suspiciously. "Can you vouch for him?" 

Nodding, Samuel told him, "Yes, I can. This is my youngest son, Robert. He's been traveling on business and has just returned home." 

"What's your business?" the dragoon demanded, still suspicious. 

Maintaining his composure with some effort, Robert told him, "Dry goods. I had a general store in Philadelphia until the army evacuated and I evacuated with them." 

"Can anyone confirm your story?" Still, the dragoon remained suspicious. 

Praying this would work, Robert drew himself up to his full height and informed him, "Major John André can confirm my story. He's on his way back with the rest of the army." 

That seemed to throw the dragoon off and his suspicious scowl faded. "Very well. You can rest assured that we _will_ follow up on your story once the army reaches York City." 

"Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less." Robert didn't relax until the dragoon had turned and walked away. 

Samuel studied Robert carefully. "There's more to your story, isn't there?" 

"This isn't the time or place to discuss it," Robert reminded him, glancing at the British soldiers around them. 

Nodding, Samuel urged Robert towards his waiting carriage. "We can talk on the way home. Be aware that we have a houseguest who has a tendency to invite his friends to stay." 

"Yes, Father." Robert climbed into the carriage with some relief.

*

"Major André, welcome to Oyster Bay," Major John Graves Simcoe greeted John a few months later. "I've had a room prepared for you already."

Dismounting, John made sure to grab his saddlebags before allowing the Ranger to take his horse to the stable. "Thank you, Major Simcoe. Is this where we're staying?" 

"Yes, with the Townsend family," Simcoe informed him smugly. "They've been very gracious hosts this past year." 

Before John could answer, they'd entered the house. A servant appeared and took his saddlebags. At a gesture from Simcoe, John followed him to the parlor. The family within stood up from their seats: an older couple, two young ladies, and a young man. John couldn't stop a smile when he recognized the young man. "Robert, I'm glad you made it home safely." 

"I'm pleased to see that you made the trip from Philadelphia safely, too, Major," Robert replied, his lips twitching into a tiny smile. 

Sensing Simcoe shifting restlessly beside him, John turned to explain to him and Robert's family. "I met Robert Townsend in Philadelphia. He had a general store there." 

"Thank you for corroborating his story, Major," Simcoe replied, looking a little disgruntled. "Won't you please sit and take tea with us?" 

Nodding, John turned back to Robert. "Before I do that, will you please introduce me to your family, Robert?" 

"Of course, Major." Robert nodded, looking relieved. "My parents, Samuel and Sarah Townsend, and my sisters, Sally and Phebe. Mother, Father, Sally, Phebe, this is Major John André. He was one of my best customers in Philadelphia." 

John offered them a bow. Mr. Townsend bowed in return while Mrs. Townsend and their daughters curtsied. "It's an honor to meet you all. I know Robert was worried when he hadn't heard from you." 

"We're pleased to meet you, too, Major André," Mr. Townsend replied, glancing from John to Simcoe and back again. "Shall we sit down to tea now?" 

Nodding, John and the others sat down as the same servant from before brought in a tea tray. Mrs. Townsend poured tea for everyone, preparing the others' cups as they liked and indicating the sugar and milk for John. He added milk to his tea and stirred it in as they talked. After about half an hour of idle chatter, a Ranger arrived to fetch Simcoe for something. With his departure, the others scattered as well. John caught up to Robert in the corridor outside the parlor. "Robert, will you show me around your village?" 

"Of course, Major." Robert nodded and gestured for John to come with him. Once outside, he said, "I'm glad to be home with my family again, John, but I can't stay with them indefinitely." 

Clasping his hands behind his back as they slowly walked along the path back towards the village, John carefully suggested, "Well, you owned a general store in Philadelphia, right? Perhaps you can open another one in York City." 

"I thought of that." Robert shook his head, drawing his cloak tighter around himself. "I don't have the contacts or funds to start one." Quietly, he muttered, "If I'd just gone home instead of fleeing with the others..." 

Choosing to pretend that he hadn't heard the last part, John told him, "Perhaps you could buy an interest in a general store? I happen to know that James Rivington needs an investor in his business. Well, business _es_." 

"Publisher of the _Royal Gazette_?" Robert glanced at John with raised eyebrows. 

John chuckled, amused by Robert's skepticism. "Yes, and the owner of Rivington's Corner, where he also happens to operate a small general store of his own." 

"I will consider your suggestion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Robert would have worn a uniform, but it served the story to have him wearing one when he meets André, to emphasize that they are enemies, officially speaking.


	5. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laundromat AU: Robert realizes why going to the laundromat at this time of day is a pain.

"You're welcome to share my dryer." At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Robert turned to find a strange man standing nearby. A little taller than Robert with dark blond hair and friendly green-gold eyes, he didn't recognize the man, but then Robert rarely came to the laundromat at this time of day. 

Glancing down at his basket of wet clothes, Robert nodded. "Thank you, Mr...?" 

"André, John André." John gestured behind him to where a second strange man perched on top of a dryer. "My friend is saving the dryer for us." 

Following John over, Robert gladly tossed his load into the dryer that John indicated. "I'm Andrew Gamble, since Johnny isn't going to make introductions." 

"I was getting to that." John gave his friend an exasperated look. Turning to Robert, he said, "As Andy said, he's Andrew Gamble. I'm John André. What's your name?" 

Robert offered his hand to each of them in turn. "I'm Robert Townsend." 

"Now that you don't need me to stand guard, I'm going to go get snacks from next door." Andrew jumped down from the dryer and trotted out of the laundromat. 

John hopped up to perch on the dryer and Robert sat down in the chair facing it. "I haven't seen you here before, Mr. Townsend. Are you new to the area?" 

"No, I usually come when it's not so busy," Robert admitted, resisting the impulse to fidget. "When there's plenty of washers and dryers free." 

Nodding, John grinned and Robert's heart gave a sudden leap in his chest at the sight. "I know what you mean. Andy and I usually do our laundry earlier in the day. Both of us had a late day at work, though, and we'd been putting the laundry off anyway, so here we are." 

"I would gladly put in a washer and dryer at home, but there isn't really space for it in my apartment." Robert wasn't sure why he'd confided that to John. It wasn't something one typically told strangers. 

John winked. "I understand. Maybe someday." 

"Someday." Robert sighed wistfully. 

He blinked when John jumped down and sat down beside him. "Do you live by yourself? Most people I know have to split the rent for their apartment." 

"I'm very frugal." Robert told him with a sly smile. After a moment, he admitted, "I do have a roommate. He's with his girlfriend at the moment, though." 

John nodded, looking thoughtful. Then he looked at Robert hopefully. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? Or datemate?" 

"Why are you asking?" Robert raised his eyebrows, ignoring the way his heart thumped in his chest as a potential reason occurred to him. 

Giving a soft, sheepish laugh, John told him, "I, um, I hoped we could go out sometime. See if we can be boyfriends." 

"That was a refreshingly straightforward answer," Robert replied, buying himself time to think about his response. "I don't know." 

Shrugging, John replied, "We can be friends first, see if we get along all right that way. Then, we can revisit the question at a later date." 

"Are you sure?" Robert was surprised by the suggestion. Most people balked at the idea of becoming friends first. However, his own parents had been friends long before they married and he rather wanted that for himself. 

Nodding again, John grinned. "What good is a romantic relationship if we can't also be friends?" 

"I'd be glad to be friends first." Robert offered his hand. 

John smiled and shook Robert's hand. "Friends, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always liked the idea of people becoming friends first before they try dating and I figure, if anyone prefers that, Robert would.


	6. Study Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU: John needs a place to study in the library and meets Robert.

Upon entering the Hogwarts library, John André hesitated. There were quite a few students already there, studying and doing homework. Hitching his bag further on his shoulder, he began to slowly walk amongst the bookcases and tables, looking for somewhere to sit and work. He'd found staying in the Ravenclaw common room too distracting. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who'd decided to come to the library and most of the tables were full. Finally, he spotted a mostly-empty table. The only student sitting at it was a first-year student wearing green and silver. "May I join you?"

The boy lifted his head and stared at John in blank surprise for several moments. Then he blinked and nodded. "Yes, of course. If you don't mind sharing with a Slytherin."

"Nothing wrong with Slytherins in general," John answered, setting his bag on the table and digging out his books. "People are idiots if they believe that just because Voldemort was a Slytherin that all of you are evil."

After a moment, the boy gave a wry smile. "Then most people are idiots."

"If I were a Gryffindor, I'd offer to find someone and beat them up for you," John told him with a stifled laugh. "As a Ravenclaw, I'll just offer my friendship: John André."

The boy stared at John's offered hand before slowly taking it and shaking it. "Robert Townsend."

With that, they settled in to work in silence side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fan of Harry Potter, but I could NOT come up with a hook. I'd already done students being Sorted and, besides, I would have had to come up with Houses for the other characters and I was having trouble with that. So I focused in on John and Robert meeting. I swear, some of these are about them actually hooking up.


	7. Pretense of Honesty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous AU: John is a famous musician and Robert, a fan, wins backstage passes to meet him.

"Here are your passes, gentlemen." The P.A. handed Robert and Samuel their badges and they put them around their necks. "Stay close to me." 

Robert nodded, his heart beating quickly at the thought that he would soon get to meet John André in person. He glanced at her name badge. "Thank you, Abigail." 

"Right this way." Smiling reassuringly, she led them backstage. 

As they walked, Robert couldn't help looking around. As he did, he could see his father doing the same. Samuel asked, "All this for one musician?" 

"There are opening acts, too," Abigail told them, dodging a swat on the behind from a black man in a tank top and jeans. "Not at work, Akinbode, you know that." 

He grinned and winked at her, nodded to Robert and Samuel, and continued on his way. Glancing at Samuel, Robert asked carefully. "Friend of yours?" 

"My husband. I'll get him back." Abigail grinned at them and stopped at a door with a sign taped to it. 

When she knocked on the door, a voice from the other side asked, "Who is it?" 

"It's Abby, Mr. André," she called back. "You have two guests tonight." 

After a moment, the door opened and Abigail stepped aside so John André could see Robert and Samuel waiting. After staring at them for a moment, John said, "You two look familiar." 

"We went to school together," Robert told him. "You were a senior while I was a freshman." 

John nodded, smiling bright and warm and extending his hand. "That's right! You managed to join the marching band in your freshman year. Not many people manage that." 

"I'm surprised you remember that." Robert shook John's hand. "Robert Townsend. This is my father, Samuel. We're both fans of your music." 

John nodded, his shoulders relaxing. "Well, come in and sit so we can talk comfortably until the show starts." 

"Thank you." Robert carefully stepped past him into the dressing room. It was fairly small, but the couch against one wall looked comfortable and he sat down there. 

Samuel joined him and John sat in the chair at the dressing table. Abigail stood by the door, leaning against the wall. After a moment of silence, John asked, "What have you been doing with yourself since high school?" 

"I, um, that is--" Robert stumbled over his words, not sure what to say. 

He started when Samuel rested a hand on his shoulder. "Actually, Robert studied music, too, but neither of us have connections in the music business." 

"I see." John's expression shuttered and he glanced at Abigail, who gestured towards him. 

Robert sat up straight. "I'm not asking for your help, John. I just-- We were lucky to get these passes and I wanted a chance to talk with you again." 

"I didn't mean to sound like I was hinting at that," Samuel added, looking sheepish. "You _did_ ask, after all." 

John nodded slowly. "Yes, I did."

*

About a month later, Robert finished his turn during Amateur Night at the local club and sat at one of the dressing room mirrors to clean off his stage make up. James Rivington, the owner of the club, came up behind him. "Robbie, my boy, someone here would like to speak with you."

"I'll be out in a few minutes," Robert replied, grimacing at Rivington's insistence on calling him by that nickname. 

"I'll tell him." Nodding, Rivington turned and left the dressing area. 

Robert finished cleaning off the stage make up and changed back into his street clothes. He carefully put his suit into its garment bag, slung it over his shoulder, and waved to the friends he'd made who were waiting for their turns or just sitting and chatting. When he emerged from the dressing room, Rivington was waiting for him with a familiar man standing beside him. John André smiled when he saw Robert. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Townsend." 

"Mr. André," Robert replied, feeling his garment bag begin to slip from his shoulder and quickly adjusting his grip on it. "This is a pleasant surprise." 

John glanced at Rivington, and then looked back at Robert. "Will you take a walk with me?" 

"Of course." Nodding, Robert left the club with him, clutching his garment bag to him as they walked a little distance from the club. 

After several moments of silence, John turned to Robert. "I'd like to help you get started in the music business, Robert." 

"What?" Robert stared at him, caught completely off-guard. Of all the reasons he'd considered for John to find him here, he hadn't expected this. "You didn't seem to like the idea." 

Smiling wryly, John told him, "Do you have any idea how many people approach me for help getting into the music business?" Robert shook his head. "Too many, and most of them are mediocre at best." 

"You don't consider _me_ mediocre?" Robert asked dubiously. 

John shook his head. "Not at all. You're very good. I remember at school how good you were, though I don't recall you playing the piano." 

"I, um, well, I play quite a few instruments," Robert told him bashfully. "I focused on the oboe at school." 

John nodded. "I understand. I don't just play the flute myself, though people usually think that's _all_ I play." 

"How, exactly, do you propose to help me?" Robert wondered, a little wary of simply accepting his offer without knowing the details. 

Shrugging, John replied, "I haven't quite figured that out. As soon as I do, Abby will set up a meeting where we'll discuss the details and put together a contract. Then we'll go from there." 

"Do you want anything from me in return?" Robert had turned down more than one offer of help because it usually came with the implication of 'favors' that he found distasteful. 

Quickly shaking his head, John told him, "Not what you're thinking, no. I just want to see you succeed and know that I helped you get there." 

"Strangely enough, I believe you." Robert smiled and offered his hand to John. "Thank you." 

"You're more than welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no question as to the basic premise for this AU. In the show, we saw John play both the violin and flute, so it seemed fitting that he was the famous one. At first, I only planned to write the first scene, but it didn't feel finished, so I wrote the second scene as well.


	8. You See Me (When I'm Invisible)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwami Swap/Superpower AU: John had always thought that he didn't have a superpower. Until he was captured by the Continental soldiers and hanged as a spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kwamis are specific to the Miraculous Ladybug fandom and I decided to interpret the prompt as 'superpowers'. Picture this as more like Misfits or Heroes, where quite a few people have superpowers.

John André had never had to sneak anywhere in his life before. He'd never come back from the dead before, either. Yet, here he was, a week after his execution as a spy, sneaking through York City to _Rivington's Corner_ in the dead of night. As he approached, he didn't see any sign that anyone was still up. His heart aching, he moved around to the back of the building. No lights there, either. Picking up a pebble, he threw it so it would hit one of Robert's windows. After several minutes, he threw a second one, and then a third. Finally, the window opened and Robert peered out. John gave a little wave. "Good evening, Robert."

"Oh, God." Robert stared down at John. The moonlight made it difficult to see his expression, but John could imagine it well enough as well as the way he gripped the window sill tight enough for his knuckles to turn white.

Smiling grimly, he told Robert, "I'm not a ghost. Can you come down here so we can talk?"

"I need a few moments," Robert replied, his voice strained.

John nodded, smiling grimly. "I have all the time in the world, apparently."

"Apparently." Robert sounded more like himself that time and John breathed a sigh of relief as he ducked back inside.

Drawing his stolen cloak closer around himself, John waited patiently for Robert to appear downstairs. He'd just started to doze off standing up when he heard the rear door open and Robert emerged, swathed in a cloak of his own. John moved into the moonlight, smiling hesitantly. "Robert."

"John." Robert moved closer, his eyes wide in the moonlight. Just as hesitantly, he lifted a hand to touch John's cheek. He stopped just inches away, swallowing hard.

He caught Robert's hand and pressed it to his cheek. "I'm here, I'm alive."

"How?" Robert asked, moving closer. "You were hanged. That's what everyone says."

Smiling wryly, John reminded him, "I told you once that I don't have a superpower. It would seem that was a lie. I don't stay dead."

"You-- I-- What?" Robert stared at him, speechless for the first time since John had known him.

Nodding, John kept his hand over Robert's. "I woke up in my coffin several days ago. They hadn't buried it yet, so I didn't have to worry about digging myself out at least. I put a bunch of rocks and dirt in it so they wouldn't suspect anything and, well, you were the first person I thought of to help me."

"Help you?" Robert repeated, frowning. " What do you mean?"

Sighing softly, John told him, "I can't stay in America any longer. I need to leave, but I can't exactly buy passage on a ship myself."

"Why leave America entirely?" Robert asked, turning his hand so he could John's tightly.

He gave Robert a wry look. "Everyone knows who I am, Robert. I'd be recognized easily."

"Change your hairstyle, your accent, the way you walk," Robert suggested rapid-fire, as if he was anxious to get the words out. "No one would guess."

John pressed a kiss to the back of Robert's hand. "All it would take is a slip-up in front of the wrong person and everything would come undone."

"Why come to me? Why not go to your fellow officers?" Robert's eyes glittered in the moonlight, as if tears stood in his eyes.

He took a deep breath and told Robert what had been on his mind ever since his capture. "Because I love you and I hoped you would come with me as well as help me."

"You love me?" Robert's voice was thick with emotion and he moved closer, holding John's hand tightly. "Truly?"

John nodded, not looking away. "I do, Robert. The entire time I was the rebels' prisoner, I wished desperately that I had told you how I felt."

"Oh God." Robert covered his eyes with his free hand, but that didn't stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks.

Cautiously, John drew Robert into a hug. After a moment, Robert hugged him back, pressing his face into John's shoulder as he cried. Until now, the only time John had seen Robert lose control of his emotions like this had been when they made love and Robert lost himself in the pleasure of being with John. He'd never cried or shouted or anything of that sort. To know that he'd moved Robert to tears and that Robert let him see those tears was humbling to John. By the time Robert stopped crying, the shoulder of John's cloak was decidedly damp. Gently, he asked, "Better?"

"I love you, too, John," Robert told him, offering the largest smile John had seen from him yet.

Smiling brightly, John leaned in to kiss him, sweet and tender. Moaning, Robert kissed him back with hunger. Much as John would have liked to respond to the hunger, he held back. "Robert, we can't delay. I need to leave America. Will you help me?"

"Yes, and I'll even come with you." Robert stroked John's cheek. "It'll take time for me to get my affairs in order, though. Would you mind staying with my parents in Oyster Bay until then?"

John smiled. "I haven't spent much time there, so I should be safe from recognition."

"I'll pack my things, then, and we can leave shortly." Robert kissed John again, quick and soft, before disappearing back inside.

*

As Robert had expected, his parents were rather sanguine about John staying with them until Robert could make arrangements for their departure. Until then, they spent their days helping on the farm. Again as Robert had expected, John, who now went by the name Marlo Shelby, had never worked on a farm. He was eager to learn, though, and worked hard. About a week and a half after they'd settled in with Robert's parents, someone knocked on the door as they lingered over dinner. They exchanged glances and Samuel stood up to answer the door. Robert stiffened when Lieutenant Brewster's voice carried to them from the front door. "Evenin', Mr. Townsend. Is Robert in?"

"Good evening, Lieutenant, who's your friend?" Samuel answered, his voice carrying a bit more clearly than it usually would.

Robert felt John's hand cover his on the table as a strange voice replied, "Major Benjamin Tallmadge, Mr. Townsend. It's good to meet you."

"Robert, you've gone invisible," John whispered, sounding worried. "Why would Major Tallmadge visit your family?"

Samuel entered the room before Robert could formulate a reply. "Robert, you have visitors."

"So I gathered, Father," Robert answered, consciously making himself visible. It'd been years since he'd lost control of his power. He glanced at the others. "Excuse me."

He joined his father in the corridor, who told him quietly, "They're in the sitting room. I'll muffle your conversation with them. John won't overhear anything."

"Thank you." Robert nodded and walked to the sitting room. He recognized Caleb Brewster, but not the other man. Clasping his hands behind his back, Robert greeted them, "Good evening, gentlemen. What brings you here?"

Brewster gestured to his companion. "Robert, this is Major Benjamin Tallmadge, head of Intelligence. Bennyboy, this is Robert Townsend, Culper Junior."

"I assume you're here because I'm quitting the ring," Robert observed, nodding his head to Tallmadge. The man's civilian clothes couldn't quite hide his soldier's bearing.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Tallmadge nodded. "I am, actually. Why are you quitting?"

"You forgave me an' Culper for what we did to your father," Brewster added. "So it's not that."

Robert sighed heavily, wishing he didn't have to lie to them. "I don't feel safe in York City anymore. Major André suspected that you have a spy there and his successor might actually find me out. Especially if he has access to André's notes."

"You've remained undetected all this time," Tallmadge replied, looking worried. "Now, more than ever, your place at _Rivington's_ is very important."

Brewster rested a hand on Tallmadge's arm. "Tallboy, ease up. We can't make him do anything he doesn't want to, all right?"

"Is what I could potentially learn more important than my health?" Robert asked quietly, meeting Tallmadge's eyes steadily.

Tallmadge flinched back as if Robert had physically hurt him. "No, of course not. I didn't mean to imply as much."

"We came to find out why you'd decided to quit so suddenly," Brewster told him, looking sympathetic. "Now that we have, we'll be goin'."

Robert nodded, gesturing for them to precede him from the room. "I thank you for your concern, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Take care of yourself, Mr. Townsend," Tallmadge told him as they walked to the front door. "If you change your mind, you know how to contact us."

He nodded again and didn't relax until the door closed behind them. Robert tensed again at the sound of John's voice from behind him. "You were Washington's spy, weren't you?'

Robert turned to see John sitting on the stairs. For once, he wasn't quite sure of John's mood. Instead of directly answering the question, Robert countered with his own, "Did you eavesdrop on us?"

"No, but I've spent the past several years putting clues together." John stood up and walked towards Robert, his expression still unreadable. "The head of American intelligence comes to see you at home not long after you decided to leave America. What other reason could he have to risk capture?"

Hiding his nerves, Robert reluctantly nodded. "Yes, I passed information to General Washington. Before you ask, my decision to become involved with you had _nothing_ to do with that." He lightly touched his fingertips to John's chest, directly over his heart. "In fact, I tried _not_ to become involved with you because it would only complicate my situation."

"But you did anyway." John didn't lean into Robert's touch, but neither did he lean away from it, either. "Why?"

He looked up into John's eyes. "Because I was attracted to you from the first and couldn't resist you in the end."

"And you're giving it up, for me." John glanced towards the door, and then back at Robert.

Nodding, Robert stepped closer, his hand resting over John's heart. "Yes. I love you, John."

"And I love you, Robert," John replied, leaning in to press his forehead against Robert's. "Always and forever."

Robert shook his head briefly. "Your ability means you'll outlive me. Please don't feel that you have to stay faithful to me once I'm gone. Find happiness with someone else."

"I will." John kissed the tip of Robert's nose. "For now, I have you and that's enough."

Laughing softly, Robert drew John into a proper kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with Robert's superpower pretty much right away. I wasn't sure what John's could be until I thought of Nathan Young from Misfits. Once that idea occurred to me, the story itself fell right into place. Samuel's ability came about more to serve the story than because I'd put a great deal of thought into it.


	9. Occupying Minds and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Camp AU: Robert takes his nephew to summer camp, run by John.

"Hi, Mr. André!" Bobby pulled his hand free of Robert's grip and dashed up to the tall man with slightly too-long dark blond hair.

Grinning, the stranger bent and hugged the little boy. "Bobby! I was beginning to wonder if you were coming today."

"Mommy wasn't feeling well, so she asked Uncle Robbie to come in her place." Bobby turned and indicated Robert, who'd set down the cooler he'd been carrying.

The man studied Robert for several moments, green-gold eyes thoughtful. "This is the infamous Townsend son who's been conspicuously absent from family gatherings."

"I was working at first, and then I was traveling," Robert explained stiffly, wondering how much his sister had told this man.

Nodding, the stranger offered his hand. "Sorry, that was quite rude of me. I'm John André, director of this summer workshop."

"And I'm Robert Townsend, Bobby's uncle." Robert shook the man's hand. "Sally told me that I'm to stay and help out like she would."

John raised his eyebrows. "That was very thoughtful of her. It's not easy to ride herd on these kids sometimes."

"I have seven nephews and nieces, I can handle kids," Robert assured John, a little nettled by his apparent disbelief that Robert could handle kids.

Nodding, John bent and picked up the cooler. "Come with me and I'll show you around the theatre while we wait for everyone to show up."

*

As he sat in the lobby with the kids that afternoon, John had to admit that he'd been wrong about Robert Townsend. Sally had indicated more than once that her brother wasn't married and had no children of his own, but he'd proven quite adept at handling the children. When one of the boys spilled his white grape juice, Robert got to him first, cleaning up the mess and murmuring soothingly to him at the same time. When one of the girls fell and skinned her knee, Robert brought the first aid kit before John could ask for it and even offered to kiss it better for her. _"It's not the same as when a mommy does it, of course, but it still helps."_

The girl accepted the offer and Robert bent to kiss her knee before she got up and hurried off to join the other children. John blinked, distracted from his thoughts when Robert sat down in the folding chair next to his. "You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted," Robert admitted, running a hand through his honey blond hair. It'd been combed straight back when he arrived with his nephew, but now a few strands dangled beside his face. John rather liked the way it looked on him. "I don't know how you manage this every day."

"I love kids," John told him quietly, waving when a mother arrived to pick up her twins. As she left, he checked off on his roll sheet that they'd been picked up. "I can't have any of my own, so this seems the next-best thing."

He waved at a father who picked up his daughter and nephew, checking them off on his list. Next to him, Robert asked, "What do you mean you can't have any? Is something wrong?"

"Only if you consider being gay something wrong," John answered, keeping his voice quiet.

A derisive sound escaped Robert. "I can hardly think that when I'm in the same boat."

"I see." John bit the inside of his cheek, waving as the last of the kids besides Bobby left with their parents or guardians.

Bobby trotted over and leaned on Robert's knee. "Uncle Robbie, I'm hungry."

"Nice to meet you, hungry, I'm Robert." Despite his teasing, Robert reached out and ran gentle fingers through Bobby's hair. "Mommy said, if you were good today, that I could take you out to lunch. Were you good?"

Lighting up, Bobby nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course!"

"Would you agree, Mr. André?" Robert asked, turning to John.

Chuckling at the hopeful expression on Bobby's face, John nodded. "Yes, I can honestly say that Bobby was very well behaved today."

"Thank you, Mr. André!" Bobby hugged John tight. Then he turned to Robert, "Can Mr. André join us for lunch?"

Looking startled for a moment, Robert glanced at John for a moment. "Mr. André might have other plans, Bobby."

"Mr. André doesn't have other plans and I would be glad to join you," John answered, hiding his amusement at the surprise that flashed in Robert's hazel eyes for a moment.

Bobby grinned and punched the air. "Yeah!"

"You two are the last to leave, so I'm ready to go when you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There really wasn't a question of what sort of summer camp it should be. The question was how Robert and John meet. I had a bit more backstory to why Robert hasn't been around, but it wasn't really relevant to the story.


	10. Fraternizing Agents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Agent AU: John and Robert are called into work early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since they're already agents in the show, I made it a modern version.

Groaning, John picked up his cell phone when it rang. "André."

"Agent 704, you need to come in ASAP," Director Washington ordered him. "You'll be briefed when you get here."

Nodding, he pushed himself upright. "Yes, sir. I'll be right there."

Turning it off, he twisted on the bed just as Robert's phone rang. His lover groped for it and put it to his ear. "Townsend." He nodded, also sitting up. "Yes, sir. I'll be right in."

"Work?" John waited until Robert hung up to ask the question.

Smiling faintly, Robert leaned in to kiss John softly. "Yes. Maybe we should tell them about us."

"And spoil their fun at figuring it out for themselves?" John asked dryly, reluctantly climbing out of bed and getting dressed in his typical three-piece suit.

Robert, in contrast, put on slacks, a sport coat, and an oxford shirt. "I'm pretty sure _some_ of them have figured us out."

"If any of them have, 721 was the first." John tugged at his tie to loosen it, just a little.

Nodding, Robert reached up and pulled John's tie off completely. "I don't know why you even bother with these anyway. You usually end up taking them off before the day's half-gone."

"I have a certain image to maintain," John retorted, standing still as Robert undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt. "Just as you do."

Giving a soft huff of laughter, Robert kissed him again. "They'd better give us plenty of coffee and tea to make up for waking us up on our day off."

"I'd settle for a good meal." John kissed Robert back. "Let's go and find out what's happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stuck with this because I have no clue about being a secret agent beyond movies and I know those aren't exactly accurate.


	11. Up From the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid AU: Mermaid!John goes exploring when he really shouldn't and meets Human!Robert.

John didn't mean to go to the surface the first time. He'd finally turned sixteen and could swim about unsupervised. Naturally, he'd gone exploring, wanting to see _everything_ he possibly could. He'd noticed... something floating on the surface of the water and gone up to investigate. Some of his lessons had stuck, though, and he carefully poked his head up. The... something was a boat. A small one with a human in it, who stared at John with wide eyes. John didn't have a word for their color, but they were beautiful. The human asked, "Who are you?" 

"What are you doing out here?" John asked instead of answering. He'd been warned never to give his name to humans. 

The human gestured to something in his boat that John couldn't see. "Pirates attacked our ship and left us floating here with barely any supplies." 

"Supplies?" John cautiously swam closer so he could peer into the boat and see another human, clearly older than the first, asleep. "What sort of supplies?" 

The younger one shrugged. "We'll die of thirst sooner than hunger, but Father's sick and I fear he won't last long regardless of what I do." 

"Will you survive better if you're on land?" John asked, thinking of the map of the ocean that he'd long ago memorized. He knew where the boundaries were and he was certain he could help get this human and his father there. 

The human nodded. "Oh, yes, especially if I can get him out of the sun." 

"I'll help you, then," John told him, smiling with more confidence than he felt. 

Though he looked skeptical, the human nodded again. "Thank you so much." 

Diving under the surface of the water, John examined the boat before determining that it'd be easiest for him to push it in the right direction. He set his shoulder against the wood and began to do just that. _This is heavier than I thought._ After an hour, he popped back up to speak to the human. "I need to get a friend to help me. I'll be back shortly." 

"It's not as if I'm going anywhere," the human answered dryly. 

Laughing a little, John dove back underneath and went looking for his whale friend, Valen. It took very little convincing for John to talk her into helping. By the time he returned to the boat, dusk was falling. _I'm going to get into so much trouble, but I promised I'd help._ He poked his head up above the water. "I'm back and I have a friend with me. She's very strong." 

"Father is getting worse, so I hope you're right." The human's face was very red and John wondered if that was typical of humans. 

Nodding, John dove back under and spoke to Valen. "Okay, we're pushing the boat towards land. Do the best you can." 

"Of course, John," Valen replied in her slow way. She carefully began to push the boat, her powerful tail churning the water behind her. 

Satisfied with her progress, he poked his head above the water. He didn't see the human at first and started to worry. Then he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Spotting John, he remarked, "You weren't joking when you said your friend is strong. Is she a mermaid?" 

"A whale," John replied, keeping pace. "And she's not even full-grown yet." 

The human nodded, looking thoughtful. Quietly, he said, "You still haven't told me your name." 

"Neither have you told me yours," John reminded him, keeping one eye on the boat and one eye on where they were going. 

Giving a soft huff of laughter, the human said, "My name is Robert." 

"And mine is John." It seemed rather silly to keep his name a secret while helping the humans. "I shouldn't even be here, to tell the truth." 

Looking surprised, Robert leaned on the edge of the boat. "Then why _are_ you here?" 

"I saw your boat from below and came up to investigate," John explained, flinching the next moment when he felt the bone-deep call from below. "I should have returned home hours ago, but I can't just leave you here." 

He felt Valen's flipper brush his tail and ducked back under the surface. "I'll keep your human safe, John. You go home before you get into more trouble." 

"Are you sure?" John asked, uncertain. 

She gave him a Look. "You know that very few will dare challenge me. Go." 

"Fine." Sighing, he poked his head above the water. "Valen's promised to keep you safe. I don't know when I'll be back. I'm going to be in trouble for staying away this long." 

Robert extended his hand from the boat. "Thank you for all you've done, John." 

"I hope your father recovers, Robert." John reached up and clasped Robert's wrist. After a moment of surprise, he did the same. "Until we meet again." 

"Until then." Robert squeezed gently before letting go. 

John reluctantly let himself sink beneath the waves and began to swim for home.


	12. Arrangements for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU: Robert hadn't expected to be part of an arranged marriage, but John is a decent sort at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came more easily than I expected. I know in the show, Samuel says Robert is his only son. Historically, he had two other sons and I included them because it helped the story.

"Father, is this really necessary?" Robert Townsend, Prince of Raynham, asked once court finished for the day.

Samuel Townsend, King of Raynham, removed the royal vestments with help from his valet. "We need this alliance with King Antoine if we want our kingdom to last against Simcoe and Rogers. Solomon is already married and William doesn't 'swing that way', so you're the best choice to marry their crown prince."

"None of my sisters would suit?" Robert asked. As the third son of the king, he'd been allowed to do what he chose with his life. He'd devoted himself to his studies as a result, helping to come up with ways to improve the lives of his people.

Shaking his head, Samuel gestured for Robert to come with him. "No. The Chancourt emissary was quite firm on that point. Apparently, Prince John specified that he'd rather have a husband than a wife."

"I can't give him heirs." Robert frowned. That made no sense to him.

Shrugging, Samuel patted Robert's shoulder. "Perhaps, when you go to Chancourt to formalize the alliance, you can find out why he wanted a husband."

"Yes, Father." Robert sighed deeply, and then bowed. "Your Majesty."

Samuel drew him upright and hugged him tight. "William is to go with you and stay for a few months as a guest. If you're not happy, tell him and we'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Father." Robert hugged Samuel tight.

*

The crown prince of Chancourt, John André, proved to be most charming and witty. At the banquet welcoming Robert and William to their kingdom, he drew Robert into a conversation about Robert's studies and how he'd used what he'd learned to help his people. Then they'd discussed how they could do the same for Chancourt. By the end of the night, John assured Robert that he could continue his studies if he wished. "I warn you now, Your Highness, that I tend to get absorbed in my work. I may not hear or see you if you need me for something."

"I'm sure I'll think of ways to draw you out of your studies." John gave Robert a smile that made his knees go weak.

The wedding proceeded with all due pomp and circumstance for the crown prince of the kingdom and his consort. The wedding night itself was much more pleasant than Robert had anticipated and John seemed to enjoy pleasing him. By the time John had wrung a last orgasm from both of them, Robert was pleasantly sore and gladly curled into John's arms before drifting off to sleep. _Being the Crown Prince's Consort won't be so bad._

"I've never seen you looking quite so pleased as you did this morning, Robbie," William remarked to Robert the following day as they walked through the castle gardens. "You had a pleasant night, then?"

Despite his annoyance at William's using the childhood nickname, Robert nodded, smiling reluctantly. "It was... _very_ pleasant. John is a very considerate lover."

"From what I've seen and heard about him, that doesn't surprise me in the least." William glanced around, and then asked in a lowered voice, "Have you found out why he specified a husband rather than a wife?"

Nodding again, Robert explained quietly, "When I asked, he said that he'd been very sick as a child. So sick that they feared for his life. The treatment that saved him also made him sterile. Naturally, the royal family doesn't want others to know, so that's why John requested a husband rather than a wife."

"Well, the André family is almost as large as ours, so he'll have plenty of nephews and nieces to choose from for his heir," William made the observation with a quirk of a smile. "Do I have permission to tell our parents?"

Robert nodded a third time. "Yes, John expected I would tell you and asks only that the knowledge doesn't spread beyond our family."

"I'll make sure of it," William assured him.

Not a few minutes later, John found them, smiling warmly when he saw his husband. "Robert, I hoped you would join me for a ride." He looked at William. "If you like, you may join us, too."

"I'll only be a third wheel," William shook his head. "Enjoy your ride."

Robert caught William's hand in his and gave it firm squeeze. "I'll see you later, William."

"Until then, Robert." Bowing to each of them, William headed back towards the castle.

John offered his arm to Robert, who took it gladly. Though the marriage had been arranged, Robert already suspected that he could easily fall in love with his husband. _Royals don't have the luxury of falling in love, but sometimes it **does** happen._


	13. Real or Fake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake Dating AU: For once, Robert does something rather stupid. Fortunately, John's willing to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to [Moving In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524031/chapters/36871278).

"Do you have any plans for next week, John?" At Robert's question, John turned from his laptop. He'd heard the door open to admit his roommate, but hadn't expected the question.

Robert let the door close behind him and raised his eyebrows expectantly. "I beg your pardon?"

"Next week is Thanksgiving," Robert reminded him, walking over to put his backpack on his bed. "Do you have plans?"

Laughing softly, John shook his head. "I'm British, remember? No plans except to hang out on campus. Why do you ask?"

"Would you like to spend Thanksgiving with me and my family?" Robert asked, keeping his eyes on his laptop as he pulled it out of his backpack, put it on his desk, and plugged it in.

Surprised by the offer, John folded his arms across his chest. "Your family would be all right with my joining them?"

"It's their idea, to tell the truth," Robert admitted, plugging his phone in to charge.

John turned his chair to face Robert fully. "Really? Your parents only met me once, when we moved in here."

"I might have possibly hinted that we're not just roommates." Robert opened his laptop and turned it on.

He stared at Robert, surprised, and his heart skipped a beat at the thought. They'd met during freshman week when they'd moved into their dorm room. He'd found Robert quite handsome, with his honey blond hair and hazel eyes. His calm composure had intrigued John, especially in contrast to his father, Samuel, who'd been quite friendly and open. Then he'd met Robert's mother, Sarah, and understood where his calm composure came from. Over the months since, Robert had opened up a little, but he still seemed a tad mysterious to John. Realizing that Robert was still waiting for a response from him, John cleared his throat. "Why would you say that?"

"They mean well, but they hoped I would find someone while I'm here and kept asking," Robert admitted quietly, finally looking at John with a small, sheepish smile. "Just to get them to stop, I said we were getting close and now they want you to come for Thanksgiving."

John couldn't help being amused that Robert had said something like that. He'd expected it of someone like Abraham Woodhull, but certainly not Robert Townsend. Laughing again, he nodded. "Yes, I'll go with you and I'll even pretend to be your boyfriend for the weekend."

"You don't have to do that. I can tell them that I lied," Robert objected, looking startled.

Tilting his head a little, John asked, "Why not carry through with it? This is just like the trashy romance novels that people like to deride."

"Well, if you're sure..." Robert's voice trailed off and he looked at John inquiringly.

John nodded, smiling warmly. "Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Robert."

*

"There's only one bed," John remarked, inwardly wincing at the inanity of his observation.

Robert's voice was even drier than usual. "I hadn't noticed that."

"Right, fine, there was no need for me to state the obvious." John laughed softly.

Nodding, Robert put his bags on the bed. "We can blame Sally for this."

"Which one is Sally again?" John still had a little trouble keeping track of Robert's five siblings.

Taking John's bags, Robert put those on the bed as well. "My second-youngest sister. She's still a bit of a hopeless romantic."

"Nothing wrong with that." Smiling, John slipped his arms around Robert's waist from behind.

He counted it as a victory that Robert stiffened for only a moment before leaning back against John. The first time he'd done this, Robert had remained tense until John let him go. "We have an air mattress stashed away somewhere so I can sleep on the floor."

"Why sleep on the floor when we can both fit on the bed?" John asked quietly. "It'll be a tight fit, but I don't mind sharing."

After a few moments, Robert nodded slightly. "Sharing it is."

"Are you sure?" John wondered, worried that he was pushing too much. They did have to share a dorm room for the rest of the school year and he didn't want to make things awkward between the two of them.

Turning in John's arms, Robert stared into his eyes for several moments. Then he leaned in to kiss him, swift and soft. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Sure about what, Robbie?" The voice from the door startled them into pulling apart. Sally grinned as she looked between the two of them. "Don't mind me."

Sighing, Robert shook his head. "Did you come up here for a reason, Sally?"

"Uncle Herc is here and he'd like to meet your boyfriend," she told him with a bright smile that reminded John of their father.

John frowned, glancing between the siblings. "Uncle Herc?"

"Dad's lover," Robert told him, taking John's hand and starting for the door. Sally backed out of the doorway so they could leave the room. "He had Dad met before I was born and danced around each other for months."

As they started towards the stairs, Sally added, "Then Mom told Uncle Herc to stop prevaricating and sweep Dad off his feet properly."

"Which he did, I'm guessing," John remarked, raising his eyebrows.

Robert nodded. "He did, and he's pretty much been a second father to all of us."

"We call him our uncle for a reason, after all." Sally finished. "I'll tell them you'll be down soon."

With that, she took off down the stairs. As he walked alongside Robert, John laced their fingers together. He would enjoy this pretense as much as he could.

*

"Robert, what are your plans for the summer?" John asked as they studied for their finals.

Sitting back in his chair, Robert sighed. "Help my parents at their bed and breakfast, I suppose." He turned his chair to look at John, who sat on the floor with his books and notes spread out around him. "Why do you ask?"

"How would you like to visit England?" John drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "My family would like to meet you."

After a moment, Robert raised his eyebrows at John, his expression unreadable otherwise. "You haven't told them we're dating, have you?"

"Not in so many words, but they _have_ assumed it, considering I spent Christmas _and_ spring break with you and your family instead of going home." John raised his eyebrows at Robert, smiling crookedly. "The friends I've made here have assumed we're dating, too."

Frowning, Robert admitted thoughtfully. "My friends do, too. It's very strange."

"Well, we _have_ spent all of our breaks at your parents' house in Oyster Bay," John pointed out, closing his book and setting it aside.

Robert shook his head, tossing his pen onto his desk. "That doesn't mean anything."

"We spend an awful lot of time together," John added, offering his hand to Robert.

Taking John's hand, Robert shifted to sit beside him on the floor. "You usually have good ideas for things we can do together."

"Yes, um." John paused and cleared his throat.

Frowning, Robert peered at John. "Did you _mean_ them to be actual dates?"

"Well, yes." John smiled sheepishly at Robert.

Shifting to his knees, Robert stared at John intently. "You _want_ to date me?"

A little hesitantly, he lifted his hand to cup Robert's cheek. "Yes. From the moment we met, I wanted to get to know you. Pretending to be your boyfriend at Thanksgiving helped."

"And after?" Robert asked, covering John's hand with his, holding it in place.

Encouraged, John told him, "I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I could. That's why I invited you to the different events and agreed to visit your family with you again."

"And here I've been wishing that those were actual dates." Robert smiled, turning his head to kiss John's palm.

John grinned brightly. "We _can_ consider them dates if you like."

"Oh, I like, and, yes, I'll go to England with you." Robert smiled tenderly at him.

Still grinning, John gently tugged Robert into a proper kiss.


	14. Dreams of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation AU: Robert and John are both reincarnates. Telling each other about it is a little tricky.

Robert Thornton was never a very sound sleeper. He couldn't blame nightmares, either of his present life, or his past one, because they'd both been relatively quiet and uneventful. He just didn't sleep deeply. When he became involved with his lover, John Anderson, he'd been grateful when John had proved to be a deep sleeper who rarely moved when he slept. Given this, Robert was naturally surprised to find himself nudged awake because John was tossing restlessly in his sleep. Sitting up, Robert rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for John's shoulder as he said, "Oh, God, a noose. I'll be branded a spy, rather than a soldier. No."

"John?" Robert asked softly, lightly touching John's shoulder.

It wasn't enough to wake him. He flinched and continued to mumble. "I'm sorry, Robert. I wish I'd told you how I felt. Now you'll never know that I love you."

"Wake up, John." Robert shook his shoulder harder.

Groaning, John rolled onto his side and rubbed his eyes. "Robert? What is it?"

"You were having a nightmare," Robert told him quietly, not sure how to bring up what he'd said in his sleep.

John groaned again, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. "I'm sorry. Those don't happen often. It was--"

"John André's execution," Robert finished quietly. "You're him, aren't you? André's reincarnate."

Nodding, John pushed himself up into a sitting position, cupping Robert's cheek just like he'd done in the past. "Yes, I am, but that doesn't mean--"

"I was Robert Townsend," he interrupted, covering John's hand with his and meeting his eyes. "I've always known about my past life."

John stared at Robert with wide eyes. "You-- you're-- you've _known_?"

"Yes. I recognized you almost as soon as we met, but I didn't say anything, because I didn't know if you'd remembered or not," Robert admitted quietly, not looking away from John.

After another few moments, John pulled Robert into a tight hug. His voice hoarse, he said, "I love you Robert, whether your name is Townsend or Thornton. I wish I'd told you before."

"I love you, too, John," Robert whispered back, holding John just as tightly. "When I heard what happened to you, all I could think was that I'd never said the words."

When John finally straightened up, he was smiling brightly. Robert's heart skipped a beat at the sight. "There's so many things I've wanted to say to you and, now that I can, all I can think of is 'I'm sorry' for leaving you like that."

"You did your duty. I can't fault you for that." Robert pressed his fingers to John's mouth. "For now, we both still need sleep."

Nodding, John kissed Robert's fingertips. "See you in the morning, Robert."

"Until then, John." Smiling, Robert kissed him softly.

Holding each other close, they settled down to sleep.


	15. Switch It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life Swap AU: John André took a position at Rivington's to gather information for the Culper Ring. Major Robert Townsend is terrifyingly competent as the head of British Intelligence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those where I didn't really plan. I just knew the basic premise, opened a file, and started typing.

"I don't believe I've seen you here before." John hadn't expected the British officer to follow Rivington over to the bar, where he stood pouring drinks.

This new officer was maybe a few inches shorter than John, his honey blond hair pulled straight back from his face rather than carefully styled. Hazel eyes regarded John curiously and the epaulets on his shoulders marked him as a major. Offering his politest smile, John told him, "John André at your service."

"Major Robert Townsend at yours," the stranger replied, adding after a moment, "I'd like a sherry, please."

Nodding, John poured the drink for him. "I bought an interest in _Rivington's_ while you were in Philadelphia with most of the Army, Major."

"That was my first guess." Townsend accepted his drink and took a small sip. "Do you happen to play draughts, Mr. André?"

John nodded again, pouring a fresh mug of coffee for himself. "Yes, Major, I do. Not as often as I'd like because most of the regulars here are tired of losing to me."

"You haven't played _me_ yet." Townsend raised his eyebrows, a tiny smile twitching at his mouth.

Raising his eyebrows in return, John asked, "Are you challenging me to a game, Major?"

“I am, indeed, Mr. André." Townsend gestured towards an empty table. "Shall we?"

Taking up his coffee, John followed Townsend to the table. It was the work of a moment to find the draughts board and set it up. He had always considered himself quite a good player, but Townsend proved to be quite skilled. Their first game lasted longer than John had expected and ended with his first loss in a long time. "Congratulations, Major. That was an excellent game."

"Thank you, Mr. André. You were a worthy adversary." Townsend offered his hand to John, who shook it. "I would like to play again in the future."

John nodded, reluctantly releasing Townsend's hand. His grip had been firm, but respectful. John rather liked it. _This is not the time to become attracted to the head of British Intelligence, André._ "I look forward to it, Major."

"Until then." Nodding to John, Townsend turned and left _Rivington’s_. John let out a silent breath.

He didn't have much time to compose himself before Rivington swept over. "Johnny, am I mistaken, or did Major Townsend just beat you at draughts?"

"He did beat me, Jimmy," John answered, getting to his feet. "I wouldn't expect anything less of the head of Intelligence, though."

Rivington nodded, grimacing a little at John's nickname for him. "Well, we all need a challenge from time to time, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." John finished packing up the draughts board and pieces. "If you'll excuse me."

With that, he headed upstairs to the room he'd been using since he bought his interest in _Rivington's_. He'd always been attracted to both men and women, particularly those who were intelligent and kind. Townsend looked as if he was both and he was quite handsome in a simple, understated way that John rather liked. _You are here to spy for Washington, Culper Junior. **Not** fall for the head of British Intelligence._ Still, he could cultivate a friendship with Townsend. Perhaps he could learn something that way. _Just don't fall into bed with him._

*

A few months later, John woke up slowly, pleasantly sore and naked. Robert Townsend slept beside him, just as naked with a contented smile on his face. _Shite. I didn't mean for this to happen. He's very canny. I'll have to be very careful._ A little hesitantly, he reached out to smooth a lock of Robert's hair back from his face. He snatched his hand back when Robert stirred and slowly opened his eyes. After staring at John for a moment, Robert smiled, small and fond. "Good morning, John."

"Good morning, Robert." It still felt a little strange to call him by his first name instead of his rank, but after last night, going back to last names was rather silly. "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, Robert shifted onto his back and stretched, the muscles of his chest and shoulders flexing with the movement. "Better than I have in quite some time."

"I'm flattered." Even as he said it, John got up and moved to the fireplace to stoke up the fire, not even bothering with clothes despite the chill morning air. He glanced over his shoulder when Robert draped his robe over his shoulders. "Robert?"

Smiling, Robert leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "We can't have you catching cold."

"You make a good point." John slipped his arms into the sleeves of his robe and tied the belt around his waist. "I'm afraid I don't have another robe."

Still smiling, Robert returned to the bed and picked up the quilt, wrapping it around himself. "I can make do for now."

"Of course." John turned back to his contemplation of the fire. What should he do now? As Culper Junior, he should certainly use this newfound intimacy to glean information for Washington. Yet, he hesitated. _This is still new. I should wait._

His decision made, John turned to Robert. "Are you hungry? I can get something from downstairs for us."

"Yes, please." Robert caught John's hand before he could leave. "But first..."

John melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Robert. Deep down, he knew he was fooling himself about why he'd chosen to sleep with Robert. He genuinely liked the man and wished that they weren't on opposite sides of the war. _I could easily fall in love with him._

*

The war ended in an American victory, John sold his interest in _Rivington’s_ and returned home to Oyster Bay. He found it devoid of British soldiers for the first time since Washington had to flee New York. John threw himself into helping around the farm. Honestly, he disliked farm work and would have gladly buried himself in music, but the physical exhaustion after a long day of working in the fields made it easier for John to fall asleep instead of leaving him staring up at the ceiling of his childhood bedroom for hours. He was just returning from another day in the fields when a familiar voice called to him. "Hello, John."

"Robert." He could only stare dumbly at the man. He wore dark, plain clothes, all buttoned up despite the warm weather and his hair pulled back from his face in its usual queue. "What are you doing here?"

A smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, Robert told him, "I'm here to see you, of course."

"Of course," John agreed, smiling wryly. "I was just heading inside myself. Won't you join me?"

Nodding, Robert followed John into the house. He took Robert's hat and hung it up, along with the one John had been wearing to shield himself from the sun. "I seem to remember you once told me that you disliked farming."

"Yes, but it serves a purpose now and then," John replied, leading him into the sitting room. Luckily, it was empty at the moment. His father and brother were in the village and his mother was visiting with his sisters at their husbands' homes.

They sat down and John resisted the impulse to fidget. Towards the end of the war, he'd gotten pretty good at reading Robert. Now, though, he had no idea what Robert was thinking or why he'd even be in Oyster Bay instead of evacuating with the rest of the British Army. After a few moments of silence, Robert said, "John, I have a few questions I'd like to ask. Please answer them truthfully, with no prevarication."

"Very well." John folded his hands together in his lap and looked expectantly at Robert. "What are your questions?"

"Were you spying for Washington?" Robert asked, gazing steadily at John.

He stared back at Robert, his heart sinking in his chest. _I already said I would answer truthfully. What will he do?_ Quietly, wishing he could keep his voice steady, John told him, "Yes, I was."

"Is that why you became involved with me?" Robert pressed, his expression as unreadable as stone, his voice neutral.

John could see that Robert had his hands clasped tightly in his lap. So tightly that the knuckles were white. _He's worried about my answer?_ Still speaking quietly, John told him, "I told myself that was why, but it was a lie. I became involved with you because I liked you and found you refreshingly different from your fellow officers. I still do."

"If I were to stay in America, would you like to continue our relationship?" Robert leaned forward now, his eyes intent on John's.

He stared at Robert, his heartbeat speeding up at the thought. "You-- you would stay here? What about your family in England? I know you're close to them and have missed them."

"I would miss _you_ more if I went to England," Robert told him, carefully reaching up to cup John's cheek.

Covering Robert's hand with his, John asked softly, "How long have you known?"

"I suspected since Washington avoided capture at Middlebrook," Robert told him, his voice quiet. "I've known since my agent was captured at West Point."

Staring at him, John couldn’t help asking, "Why didn't you say or do anything if you knew?"

"I love you, John," Robert told him simply. "I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you hanged. Besides, you were very discreet and I didn't see any reason to arrest you."

It took several moments for John to find his voice and even when he did, it was barely a whisper. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do." Robert nodded, looking hopeful.

Happy tears spilling down his cheeks, John hugged Robert tight. "I love you, too, Robert."

"I'll stay in America with you if you like," Robert told him, hugging John just as tight.

Smiling, John eased back enough to look at Robert. "Actually, I'd been planning to go to England to help my father renew his trading business."

"Would you like some help with that?" Robert asked, smiling the brightest, loveliest smile John had ever seen on his face.

Nodding, John leaned in to kiss Robert, sweet and tender. "I would."


	16. Friendly Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbors AU: John and Robert grew up next door to each other, practically brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a prequel to this for a later prompt. You can read it here: [Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524031/chapters/36612453).

"I'm back, John." Ben Tallmadge sighed deeply as he entered the tent he and John André shared with Caleb Brewster. "Any news?"

Shaking his head, John couldn't help wrinkling his nose at the smell coming from Ben. "No word from Caleb. What took you so long?"

"I had to wait for Culper to check the dead drop and it took him longer than I expected." Ben finished stripping down to his breeches, using a cloth dipped in their wash water to clean himself as best he could. "Finally made contact and passed on our instructions."

John propped his chin on his fist as he watched Ben finish cleaning and prepare to shave away the stubble that had begun to grow on his cheeks and chin. "How did Culper and his friend take their new instructions?"

"Culper said he can't stay in the city for more than a week at a time." Ben sighed, shaving away the stubble with quick, practiced movements of his razor.

Raising an eyebrow, John asked, "Did he have a solution for that little problem?"

"He did, yes. Culper wants to recruit someone who lives in York City into the ring." Ben finished shaving and used the last of the water to clean away the lather that remained. "He runs a boarding house in York City."

Raising his eyebrows, John nodded slightly. _That would make things easier in some ways._ "I see. Did Culper give you a name of this man he wants to recruit?"

Patting his face dry, Ben turned to face John. "Robert Townsend, originally from--"

"Oyster Bay." John's shoulders slumped in a relieved sigh. "Thank God he's alive."

Looking surprised, Ben draped his towel around his neck and moved to his clothes chest to retrieve a fresh uniform. "You know him?"

"When my parents moved to America, Samuel Townsend and his wife, Sarah, were the first to welcome them," John explained, pulling a fresh piece of paper close so he could sketch on it. “They helped my parents adjust to life here and the four of them became good friends. So much so that the Townsends are like family to me. Robert and I were particularly close. Much like you and Caleb."

Out of the corner of his eye, John could see Ben changing his clothes. "He chose not to serve like you, though."

"He's a Quaker. They don't believe in violence." John pointed this out with a wry twist of his mouth. "He did volunteer as a commissary for General Woodhull, but we both know what happened to him. This is the first news I've had of Robert since then."

Putting on a clean shirt, Ben sat down on the edge of his camp bed. "Since you know him so well, can you vouch for his potential as our man in York City?"

"He's very good at being discreet and unobtrusive," John told him reluctantly. Privately, he would prefer to keep Robert and the others out of danger, but they were already in danger simply for being in British territory. "He generally prefers not to draw attention to himself. If anyone can do it, he can."

Nodding, Ben picked up his cravat and began to tie it in a simple knot. The ends would be tucked under his waistcoat. "Culper says he intends to try to talk him into it on his next trip. He doesn't know how many more he'll be able to manage."

"I see." John hesitated as Ben put on his waistcoat and began to button it. "Uncle Samuel at least will encourage Robert. He was very much a Whig, though he's probably kept that to himself recently. I don't know what Robert will say or do. I wish Culper luck convincing him."

Ben nodded again and raised his eyebrows when he saw what John had been sketching. "You just did that sketch? While we were talking?"

"Hmm?" Blinking, John looked down at the paper and fought down a blush. "Erm, yes. This is Robert, in case you were curious."

Taking some of the paper, Ben sat down at the other desk. "Knowing you, that's a good likeness, even from memory."

"Yes, it is." John sighed and carefully folded the sketch, tossing it onto his camp bed. "I vouch for Robert's suitability, if you need it for your report to Washington."

Ben's shoulders visibly slumped. "Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Ben."

*

"John, this is a pleasant surprise," Samuel's tense expression changed into a smile when he recognized John. "What brings you here?"

Glancing over his shoulder, at the silent night behind them, John asked, "Can we come in? I'd rather not linger outside like this."

"Of course, come on in." Samuel stepped aside so John and Anna could enter. "We're just waiting for Robert to arrive for Thanksgiving."

John decided to forgo a comment about celebrating a holiday. "I'm afraid we're here on business, Uncle Samuel. This is Anna Strong. She's been helping with the Ring. Anna, this is Samuel Townsend, as you've no doubt guessed."

"Yes, I did, Captain André," Anna replied, with an exasperated glance. Before she could continue talking, a young man appeared from around a wall.

Samuel held up his hands as if to calm them. "It's all right, John, Mrs. Strong. Abraham here is a friend of Robert's. I don't expect you two to know each other."

"We do." Both Anna and the young man spoke at the same time.

John had a sudden suspicion about Abraham's identity. "We've come from General Washington's camp in Middlebrook and--"

"Now you have to go." Abraham interrupted, moving forward to take Anna's arm.

She pulled her arm out of his grip. "No, I'm afraid _you'll_ have to." She turned back to Samuel and John's respect for her increased. "I've come with news."

"Well, it can wait." Abraham interrupted her again, clearly anxious about something.

Anna shook her head, refusing to budge. "No, it can't."

"Will you give us a moment?" Abraham asked Samuel and John before tugging Anna into the other room.

Samuel sighed. "Do you know what's going on here, John?"

"Washington feels it's taking too long for Robert's reports to get to us, so he wants to cut Abraham out of the loop." John couldn't hear exactly what Anna and Abraham were saying, but he could guess.

Anna appeared the next moment. "Mr. Townsend, as I suspect Captain André has told you, General Washington wishes for Culper Junior's letters to come by a more direct route. I will be the new courier."

"You?" Samuel asked as Abraham appeared behind Anna, looking quite upset. Anna nodded, standing as tall as she could. Samuel sighed, rubbing his temple. "This is all very confusing."

Abraham nodded his agreement. "It sure seems so, doesn't it?"

"First Abraham, then Austin Roe, and now Mrs. Strong." Samuel dropped his hand with another sigh.

John and Anna both frowned, asking at the same time, "Who is Austin Roe?"

Samuel gestured to Abraham, who looked very guilty for some reason. He and Anna began to argue and John stifled a sigh. "I wonder if they've always been like this."

"The Rangers are coming," Abraham told them finally. "We need to leave and we need to leave now."

"Oh, the Rangers, I see," Anna replied, her tone making it clear that she didn’t believe Abraham.

John moved to look out the window anyway. They'd already spent more time here than they'd planned. Samuel started the next moment, flinching away from a man John had heard described, but never seen himself. "Up against the wall." The others backed away towards the wall.

Before John could act, Caleb burst in, pointing his gun at Rogers. He quickly grabbed Anna, pointing his gun at her head. Caleb's hand remained steady. "Let her go."

"Drop your iron." Rogers flicked his eye towards John, who'd drawn his gun and fallen into position next to Caleb. "Both o' you."

"Drop yours," Caleb retorted, his eyes steady on Rogers.

From his place by the wall, Abraham called, "Caleb, do it."

"Abe? What the-- what are you doin' here?" Caleb pointed his gun at Rogers again, but Abraham moved between them, reaching over to push John's arm down as well. "Get out of the way."

Abraham's next statement surprised the rest of them into silent stillness. "I know him! All right?" He looked at John. "Just drop your guns."

"What in God’s name is going on?" Samuel demanded as John and Caleb both reluctantly aimed their guns up rather than at anyone. "Of course you know him. It's Austin Roe."

From Rogers' grip, Anna told him, "No, it's Robert Rogers."

"Made an impression, didn't I, Mrs. Strong?" Rogers murmured to her, never loosening his grip despite the way she tugged at his arm around her neck.

Abraham had turned his back on Caleb and John. "Rogers, we are on the same side here."

"What?" Caleb sounded as surprised as John felt. He moved over to stand beside Samuel, who was staring at Caleb with a frown.

Abraham continued as if he hadn't heard his friend. "If you hurt her, you die."

"You're in no position to threaten me." Rogers still didn't loosen his grip on Anna at all. "I warned you not to follow me, boy."

Caleb moved forward to ask, "What's he talkin' about, Abe?"

"And who are you?" Samuel demanded of Caleb.

John interjected. "Second Lieutenant Caleb Brewster. He's part of the Ring, too."

"None of our names are going to mean shite past tonight once the Rangers show up," Abraham interjected, looking quite fed up with the situation. "We all just need to leave."

Rogers had a sly smile on his face, as if he knew something the rest of them didn't. "We're not goin' anywhere. I came here to see Robert Townsend and I'm not leavin' till I see Robert Townsend. And neither are any of you."

"What do you want with my son?" Samuel looked afraid now instead of exasperated.

John pulled out the sketch of Robert that he'd done and unfolded it. "You wanted to _see_ Robert?" He showed it to Rogers. "There, now get out."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Rogers glanced past John to Samuel. "Same thing all these children want--information."

*

While the others rushed from the house after Rogers, Robert and John moved to Samuel's side. "Uncle Samuel, are you all right?"

"Did you have anything to do with this... mess, John?" Robert demanded, clenching his hands tightly at his sides.

John shook his head, glancing up at Robert with a grimace. "I only knew Woodhull wanted to recruit you for the Ring, and he managed it somehow."

"By having me attacked," Samuel whispered, staring straight ahead.

Crouching by the chair, John pressed his forehead against Samuel's, forcing him to look at him. "Come back to us, Uncle Samuel. Breathe with me." With John's help, Samuel focused on the present once more and headed towards the door where they could hear Abraham, Anna, and Caleb arguing. John caught Robert's arm. "I'm very sorry, Robert."

"It's hardly your fault, John. I didn't know you were helping with the Ring." Robert gave him a curious look, trusting him to understand his unspoken question.

He smiled sheepishly, tugging at the tiny braid hanging behind his ear. "I sort of fell into it. I met Tallmadge at Yale and, when we met again at headquarters, it seemed natural to work together. Then Washington made it official and here I am, skulking around like I don't belong here when I really do."

"Promise me one thing, John," Robert replied, glancing over his shoulder to ensure that no one had come back inside yet.

John nodded, smiling hopefully. "If it's within my power."

"Survive the war," Robert requested, looking into those beloved green-gold eyes, hoping he'd understand what Robert couldn't bring himself to say.

He nodded again, taking Robert's hand in his. "Only if you promise the same."

"If it's within my power," Robert agreed, squeezing John's hand gently.

Smiling brightly, John kissed him, quick and hard, startling Robert for once. "Until we see each other again."

After John grabbed up the guns he and Brewster had left on the table, Robert followed him from the house and told the others waiting on the steps. "I want you gone."

"We need you and you know it," Woodhull objected.

While the others tried to talk Robert into staying in the Ring, he didn't miss the fact that John remained silent, reloading the two guns with powder. Finally, fed up with all of them, Robert turned to snap, "You think that I would trust any of you? You can't even trust each other."

At the sound of horses, Robert headed back inside with his father to wait for the Rangers' arrival. After Simcoe left, Robert lingered outside, hoping for a last glimpse of John. While the others took off into the forest, John looked towards the house. Robert's breath caught in his throat when their eyes met. Neither of them moved for several moments. Finally, Robert touched his fingers to his lips, which still tingled from that quick kiss, and lifted his hand in a wave. Smiling, John returned the gesture and took off after the others. Sighing, Robert headed back inside.

*

With all the fuss and pomp of General Washington and his staff arriving at Oyster Bay, Robert found it difficult to get John alone. There was always someone nearby, whether they were one of John's Army colleagues or an 'old friend' of his from Oyster Bay. In the end, John found Robert, perched on a rock overlooking the water as the sun set. "You survived the war."

"As did you," Robert nodded, very aware of John's warmth as he sat down beside him.

They sat in silence for several minutes until John sighed. "It's been a long time since we said our good-byes."

"Almost eight years." Robert felt his fingernails dig into his arms through the sleeves of his frockcoat and shirt. "I... haven't taken anyone else to my bed."

He could practically feel John's disbelieving stare. "No one else, at all?"

"No. There's only one person I've ever wanted in my bed and he's sitting beside me." Robert finally turned to look at John.

Laughing sheepishly, John told him. "I, um, _have_ experimented a bit, but none of it was serious." He looked at Robert, completely sincere. "The only person I want in my bed from now on is you, Robert. You and none other."

"Are you sure, John?" Robert stared at him wonderingly. He hadn't expected John to still want him after all this time, but it seemed that he did.

Nodding, John gently picked up Robert's hand and kissed the back. "I love you, Robert. I have for years."

"I love you, too, John." Smiling, Robert leaned in to kiss John, deep and hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made sense for John to enlist in the Continental Army since he grew up in America and he seemed like the sort that Washington would make an aide-de-camp and things went from there. John made a comment about how close Ben and Caleb are. It's open to interpretation as to HOW close they are. *wink*


	17. All At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidekick AU: Royal Navy Captain John André takes on a new ship's surgeon: Dr. Robert Townsend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of turned into a Master and Commander AU. I didn't want to go the superhero route and this was the scenario that came to me.

"Captain André, did you enjoy the concert this evening?" Admiral Charles Sanders greeted John with a smile and a handshake.

John nodded, smiling warmly. "Very much so, Admiral. You know I enjoy good music."

"Indeed, I do." Sanders nodded, his smile fading slightly. "I understand you're in need of a new surgeon for your ship?"

Stifling a sigh, John nodded again. "Yes, I am. Gamble didn't survive our last action."

"Allow me to introduce you to Dr. Robert Townsend." Sanders turned and gestured to a young man waiting behind him, dressed in the plain, simple clothes John had come to associate with Quakers. His honey blond hair was pulled back from his face into a simple queue. "Dr. Townsend, this is Captain John André of the _HMS Rose_."

Townsend offered his hand to John. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"And I you, Doctor." John shook the offered hand. "I recognize you, actually. You were sitting beside me at the concert."

Townsend nodded slightly, amusement glinting in his eyes. "Yes. You kept tapping your foot in time to the music."

"A habit from my childhood before I went into the Royal Navy." John smiled sheepishly, nodding to Sanders as he quietly moved away. "Have you served as a ship's surgeon before?"

This time, Townsend shook his head. "No, I haven't, but I have helped in the surgeon's tents for the British Army."

"So why become a ship's surgeon?" John raised his eyebrows curiously.

Raising his eyebrows in response, Townsend told him, "There's plenty of surgeons on land and I was rather bored. When Admiral Sanders asked for someone to be your new surgeon, I decided to volunteer."

"We'll see how well you work out, Doctor." John was still a little skeptical, but the fact that Townsend had experience as a battlefield surgeon reassured him to some extent.

A small smile quirked at Townsend's mouth. "I will do my best not to disappoint."

*

"I've lost patients before, but it's never easy," Robert told John as they sat together after their first action together.

John nodded, dashing a hand across his eyes. "I know what you mean. This life comes with a risk of death, but actually losing men is painful."

"It doesn't get easier, does it?" Robert asked quietly, staring at his hands. Some blood remained in his cuticles despite how thoroughly he'd scrubbed after finishing his work.

Now John shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I'd prefer that it didn't, though, because that would mean I've stopped caring about the men under my command."

"I quite understand." Sighing, Robert scrubbed his face with his hands. "I can't get the battle out of my head. I keep seeing the men I killed."

John grimaced. He still had nightmares about the battles he'd faced over the years. "There's not much that can be done about that except to try to distract yourself from the memories."

"I don't think music will be enough to distract me," Robert confided softly, finally looking at John almost pleadingly.

Scooting closer, John covered Robert's hands with his. "Are you asking what I think you're asking, Robert?"

In reply, Robert stretched up to kiss John, hard and desperate. After a moment of surprise, John kissed him back. He hadn't expected this when he agreed to take Robert on as his surgeon, but he wasn't objecting in the slightest.

*

(Note: takes place between 4x08 Belly of the Beast and 4x09 Reckoning)

"You should have left when you had the chance, Robert," John told him, wincing when the rocking of the ship jarred his injured right leg.

Robert shook his head as he mopped John's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. "No, I don't trust your health to anyone else, John. Not now."

"You're a civilian. You can pass yourself as a rebel easily." John tried to reach for Robert and groaned when his injured left arm protested the movement.

Gently pushing John back into the hammock, Robert shook his head again. "Your health is too fragile right now. It goes against both my training as a doctor and my own code of ethics to abandon you now."

"I'm glad you're here with me." John slumped back against the hammock, panting for breath. "I can't imagine anyone I'd rather have at my side through this."

Before Robert could say anything, the door opened and the Marquis de Lafayette entered the brig. "Docteur Townsend?"

"Yes?" Robert turned towards Lafayette, and then went very still.

Peering around Robert, John could see the American Legion soldier that had recognized Robert standing behind Lafayette with a man in the rough style of clothing John had come to associate with American backwoodsmen. Lafayette answered. "We would like to speak with you in private, if Captain André is out of danger."

"I'll be fine, Robert." John squeezed his hand gently before reluctantly releasing it.

Robert caught his hand and gave it a squeeze before getting up to go to the others. Sighing, John laid back in his hammock and let the rocking of it lull him to sleep.

*

When Lafayette's ship arrived at Yorktown, John was transferred to a hospital tent. Robert remained by his side the whole way. Despite the brave face he put on, John couldn't stifle a sigh of relief when he finally settled on a camp bed. Robert sat down beside the bed as the soldiers who'd transported John left. "How are you feeling?"

"Who'd have thought being carried on a stretcher would be so painful?" John remarked, managing a small, pained smile for Robert.

Robert rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "You really shouldn't have been moved yet, but you couldn't stay on the ship."

"I understand." John reached up with his good hand to catch Robert's, holding it firmly. "Thank you for your care."

Raising his eyebrows, Robert clasped John's hand in both of his. "I'm not going anywhere, John. General Washington has agreed to let me continue as your doctor, at least until you've healed a bit more."

"I'm glad." John smiled his relief, squeezing Robert's hand. "I wasn't looking forward to losing your company."

Robert returned the squeeze with a tiny smile of his own. "You won't if I have anything to say about it."

"As long as he behaves himself, that should be possible," a strange voice remarked from the entrance to the tent.

John looked around Robert while his friend turned and bowed slightly. "Your Excellency."

"May I have a word in private, Dr. Townsend?" Washington requested mildly.

Robert nodded. "Yes, of course."

While he stepped outside with Washington, another man entered, young like Lafayette. He didn't wear a typical rebel uniform, but one more suited to a dragoon, and had a folder tucked under one arm. He approached the bed and offered his hand. "Captain André? I am Major Benjamin Tallmadge, head of Intelligence for General Washington."

"Indeed? What do you want with me?" John tried to shift his position, but stopped when his injuries protested the movement.

"It's standard procedure for me to question our prisoners before we exchange them." Tallmadge explained, moving a camp chair closer to the bed.

After a moment of thought, John told him, "Truthfully? I don't wish to be exchanged. It will mean being sent back to England and I'd rather stay here in America."

"Perhaps you should wait to make that decision," Robert answered before Tallmadge could even open his mouth.

He and General Washington had re-entered the tent. While the latter remained beside the entrance of the tent, Robert moved towards John's camp bed. Tallmadge stood and moved to stand with Washington while John stared up at Robert. "What do you mean?"

"I have been using my position as your ship's surgeon to gather information for General Washington and pass it on," Robert told him, meeting John's eyes calmly and steadily.

John stared at him for a moment, and then asked, "Is that all?"

"I beg your pardon?" Robert stared at him, surprised for the first time that John could remember since they met.

He laughed, only to stop with a hiss of pain. After catching his breath, John explained, "Admiral Sanders suspected that someone in the fleet was passing information and asked myself and the other commanders to keep our eyes open."

"Why didn't you say anything if you knew?" Robert asked, hazel eyes intent on John's.

John shook his head slightly. "I fought your people because I'm an officer in the Royal Navy. However, given a choice, I'd have fought _for_ you instead. So I said nothing to Admiral Sanders and even tried to help you."

"Is that why you don't wish to be exchanged?" Tallmadge asked, stepping forward from his place beside Washington.

Feeling heat start to creep into his cheeks at the reminder of their presence, John nodded. "Yes, and I know Robert doesn't wish me to be moved yet."

"You're safe here for now, Captain." Washington gripped Tallmadge's shoulder for a moment. "We'll leave you to rest."

After they'd left, Robert sat down in the camp chair Tallmadge had pulled close. "Why do you _really_ wish to remain here, John?"

"I want to stay with you, Robert," John told him quietly, finding Robert's hand and squeezing it. "I love you."

Robert drew in a breath and bowed his head for a moment. When he looked up, his eyes glistened. "I love you, too, John."

With that, he leaned down to kiss John, soft and sweet.

*

Despite Robert's best efforts, John's leg never fully healed from the battle with Lafayette. Once he was strong enough, they returned to Oyster Bay with Washington's blessing. Robert's parents welcomed them with open arms. Much to John's surprise, they didn't seem to care that the two of them were lovers. The reason for that came in the form of Hercules Mulligan, a popular tailor amongst British officers. He arrived at the farm not long after John and Robert, hesitating when he spotted the two of them in the sitting room. "Robert, Captain André. This is a surprise. The last I heard, you'd been captured by Lafayette."

"We were, Uncle Hercules," Robert replied, standing up and greeting him with a hug. "Mother and Father are in town, but should be home soon. Won't you have a seat?"

When Hercules hesitated, Robert whispered something to him that made his green eyes go wide with surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure." Robert replied, giving Hercules' hands a squeeze before rejoining John on the sofa, taking his good hand and lacing their fingers together.

Still a little hesitant, Hercules sat down in one of the chairs, watching them. "It looks as if Robert has had to work one or two of his miracles on you, Mr. André."

"Indeed, Mr. Mulligan." John nodded, glancing at Robert in silent inquiry.

Robert gave him a small encouraging smile. "Who do you think recommended me to Admiral Sanders as your replacement surgeon in the first place, John?"

"Samuel and Sarah weren't exactly thrilled with the idea," Hercules muttered, fidgeting with his walking stick.

John nodded, realizing now that Hercules must have been one of Robert's contacts. "I did my best to keep him safe."

"And you succeeded." Robert assured him, bringing his hand up to kiss the back.

He glanced quickly at Hercules, who had his eyebrows raised, but didn't show any disgust or revulsion. A wry smile quirked his mouth instead. "It's a pity he didn't keep himself safe."

"Safe enough," John corrected, glancing at Robert.

Before they could continue the conversation, Samuel and Sarah returned from their trip. Though Robert and Hercules both stood up, John remained seated out of deference to his bad leg. Robert insisted, though it went against the polite manners that had been drilled into him since he was a boy. Samuel smiled brightly when he saw their visitor. "Hercules! It's good to see you again."

"Samuel," Hercules replied, his hands coming up to rest on Samuel's waist as he stepped close and kissed him in greeting.

John knew it wasn't polite to stare, but he couldn't help it. Of all the reasons that Robert's parents accepted them, he hadn't expected _this_! After a few moments, Sarah nudged her husband. "Let the man breathe, Samuel."

"It's been months, Mother," Robert reminded her mildly as she moved forward to kiss Hercules on the cheek, a gesture he returned with a smile. "Can you truly blame him?"

Once all the greetings were done, everyone sat down. Robert reclaimed his place beside John and Sarah sat on her son's other side. Samuel sat in the chair Hercules had claimed and Hercules himself pulled up another chair beside it. John whispered to Robert, "Well, this has answered quite a few of my questions."

"It was supposed to," Robert murmured back.

Smiling, John clasped Robert's hand with his and settled in for a lovely chat with his lover's family. _This is not the life I envisioned for myself, but I wouldn't change it for anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, the HMS Rose DID serve during the American Revolution and a replica of her was used as the HMS Surprise during the filming of Master and Commander.


	18. Picking Up A Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circus AU: Robert finds John lurking outside the circus owned by the Townsend family.

"What are you doing here?" Five-year-old Robert Townsend asked the older boy he found lurking outside the circus his father owned.

The boy stared down at Robert. "Um, looking for a place to get out of the rain."

"Come stay with my daddy and mommy," Robert suggested, grabbing the other boy's hand.

The boy resisted, gently freeing his hand of Robert's grasp. "Um, no. I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Hmm. What if I took you to Uncle Hercules?" Robert refused to leave this boy alone in the rain.

After a moment of silence, the boy asked, "The strongman?"

"Yeah!" Robert nodded vigorously. He knew better than to reveal that his uncle wasn't as strong as his act implied. "Have you seen the circus, then?" This might be easier than he thought.

The boy looked away, clearing his throat. "Um, yeah." Then he began coughing so hard that he bent over with the force of his coughs.

When he finished, Robert grabbed his hand again and began tugging. "Let's get you inside, out of the rain."

"Fine." The boy's voice was hoarse now and he followed Robert. "My name is John, by the way. John André. What's yours?"

Trotting as quick as his short legs would allow, he replied, "I'm Robert Townsend. Nice to meet you, John."

"Nice to meet you, too, Robert."


	19. Which Crush Comes First?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse Crush AU: After a drunken confession from John, Robert considers his roommate in a new light.

_"I love you, Robert. I have for years."_ John's words echoed through Robert's mind as he prepared for bed. They'd gone out for drinks with a group of their friends. Since he preferred not to make a fool of himself in public, Robert had volunteered to be the designated driver. Since they were roommates, he'd taken John home last and helped him to bed. As he'd made sure John would sleep relatively comfortably and have water and aspirin waiting for him, he'd said the words that now haunted Robert: _"I love you, Robert. I have for years."_

Unable to sleep, Robert stared up at the ceiling, reviewing the entirety of their acquaintance in light of what John had confessed to him. He had to admit that part of him had figured it out, but he'd ignored it because he didn't feel the same way. _What do I do? I don't want to hurt his feelings or make things awkward between us, but neither do I want to try to force something I don't feel._

By the time morning arrived, Robert hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and he'd reluctantly concluded that he didn't return John's feelings and would tell him as much. Sighing, he got up and shrugged into his robe, going into the kitchen to start the coffee maker and begin making a light breakfast that would be easy on John's stomach. He was still cooking when John shuffled in, still wearing his clothes from the night before and his dark blond hair a complete mess. "Morning?"

"Good morning, John," Robert confirmed, pouring a cup of coffee for John and a second one for himself. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to the water and aspirin you left for me," John replied, accepting his coffee once Robert added creamer to it and taking a large sip. "I really should know better by now."

Robert nodded, sipping his own coffee. "Indeed, you should. When you think about it logically, there's no sense to drinking something that can impair your ability to talk and walk so much."

"It makes me forget things for a bit," John answered with a shrug, sipping his coffee.

Raising his eyebrows slightly as he carefully flipped the omelet he'd been making, Robert asked, "You forget things when you drink?"

"Yeah. My memory of last night is really hazy about the time you started herding us out of the bar." John shrugged philosophically. "I didn't do anything completely foolish, did I?"

Robert shook his head, sliding the omelets onto plates and placing one in front of John. "Not at all. You babbled a bit, but I'd heard most of it before."

"Ah, that's a relief." John carefully breathed in the scent as Robert sat down across from him. He smiled when the smell didn't send him running for the bathroom. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me, Robert."

He managed a small smile for John as he began to eat. "Caleb calls me the 'mom friend' for a reason, John."

"I know, and I'm glad you count me as one of your friends." John smiled warmly at Robert and turned his attention to devouring his breakfast.

Robert watched him for a moment, wondering if he imagined the hint of sadness in John's smile. _He doesn't remember confessing. I won't tell him. It'll just make things awkward._

*

"Robert, why did you make an extra mug of coffee?" Sarah asked her son a few weeks later. "What are you looking for in the 'fridge anyway?"

Sighing, Robert closed the 'fridge and turned to his mother with a sheepish smile. "I'm so used to making two cups of coffee in the morning that I forgot."

"That was for John?" she asked as he dumped the coffee in the sink and rinsed out the mug.

Robert nodded, setting the mug to drain. "Yeah. He's not at his best in the mornings, so it's best if I make coffee and breakfast for both of us."

"I take it that's too much breakfast?" Sarah asked lightly when Robert moved to the stove to check on breakfast and his shoulders slumped.

Nodding again, he dished up the eggs onto two plates and offered one to Sarah, who'd sat down at the breakfast bar. "Would you like some eggs for breakfast, Mother?"

"That's not what I was planning to have, but I won't let food go to waste." She accepted the plate and fork and began to eat.

After a moment, Robert joined her and picked at his own eggs. Quietly, he confessed, "I thought coming here would help."

"Help with what, Robert?" Sarah asked gently, resting a hand on his arm.

He glanced at her with a wry twist of his mouth. "I miss John, Mother. The apartment is too empty and quiet with him in England."

"You did indicate that before." Sarah continued eating. "I remember when you complained about him practicing his music."

Robert nodded, swallowing the bite of eggs he finally managed to take. "Yes, but I got used to it. Now, I miss it with him in England."

"I don't recall you missing him this much before," Sarah observed, raising her eyebrows at her son. "What's changed?"

He sighed and pushed his plate away. "I-- I don't know. A few months back, we went out drinking and, as usual, I volunteered to be the designated driver."

"That's not the first time it's happened." Sarah finished her eggs and took a sip of her tea. "What was different about this time?"

Sipping his coffee, Robert told her quietly, "When I put John to bed, he told me he loves me."

"He finally says something and he's drunk when he does," Sarah muttered, looking amused.

Robert stared at her. "I beg your pardon?"

"He's loved you for years, Robert," Sarah told him gently. "He had no guarantee that you would return the feelings, though, so I suppose that's why he didn't say anything until he was drunk."

Pushing his fingers through his hair, Robert told her, "Well, he was so drunk when he told me that he didn't remember the following morning. It saved me the trouble of telling him I don't feel the same way at the time, but now..."

"Now, you just might return his feelings," Sarah finished for him when his voice trailed off.

He nodded. "Yes. I'd never planned on romance, Mother. You know that. I have no idea what I should do."

"Neither of us are given to impulsive action, Robert, but maybe you should consider it, just this once. You just might surprise yourself."

*

When Robert woke up, he was usually instantly awake, ready to get up and start his day. So it was very unusual when he found himself lingering in the twilight state between asleep and awake. He focused on his other senses. The sound of beeping and indistinct chatter, the smell of antiseptic, and the feel of slightly-scratchy sheets all told him he was in a hospital. Frowning slightly, he realized that his left hand was being held by someone else and that same person, presumably, was talking quietly. "Don't die on me, you bloody stubborn asshole. You're stronger than a stupid concussion." After a pause, John, for it was him, continued, "I don't want to go on without you. Not because you're my roommate, but because-- because I love you. I can't believe it took you almost dying for me to say it. I should have said it sooner and damn the consequences. At least I'd _know_ how you feel about me if I had."

Robert tried to do _something_ , but he felt so heavy and weighed down that nothing seemed to work. He _hated_ feeling helpless. Some of that frustration made itself known in a sort of growling sound in his throat. John stopped talking with a gasp. Robert felt John's hand tighten around his. "Robert? Are you awake?"

Slowly, he managed to open his eyes. He found John staring anxiously at him. A smile lit his face and Robert swore his heart skipped a beat at the sight. Unable to speak, he instead managed to slide his little finger along John's hand.

John glanced down, and then grinned even wider. "Good to have you back. I'll go let the doctor know that you've woken up."

Robert tried to hold onto John's hand, but he had no strength. He gave in and promised himself that he'd tell John about his feelings as soon as they had a moment alone.

*

Robert didn't get a chance to talk with John until the doctor sent him home with strict instructions to rest. That evening, as Robert sat on the couch, he watched with amusement as John fussed over him, bringing him pillows, blankets, his phone, his tablet, his laptop, food, and drinks. Finally, he said, "John, please sit."

"Where?" John asked, glancing at everything piled around Robert on the couch.

He pulled the end of the blanket out of the way and patted the spot next to him. "Here, please."

"Okay." John sat down, clasping his hands between his knees. "What's up?"

Robert reached over to rest his hand on John's. "I heard you. In my hospital room."

"Shit," John muttered, keeping his eyes resolutely on his hands. "It doesn't have to change things between us, you know."

Shaking his head, Robert shifted closer so he could cup John's cheek. "I _want_ it to, John." He waited until John looked at him. "I love you, too."

"I'd ask if you mean it, but I know you don't say something if you don't mean it." A bright smile lit John's face. "You're sure?"

Robert nodded. "Absolutely sure."

"May I kiss you?"

For his reply, Robert leaned in to kiss John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd never even heard of a reverse crush until this prompt.


	20. Over Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU: John becomes a regular at the coffee shop so he can get to know Robert better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [Drawn to Each Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524031/chapters/36035610), I'd already established the coffee shop thing there, why not use it here?

"What's that on your arms, Robert?" Sally asked when she arrived for her shift in the afternoon. Too late, he tried to roll his shirtsleeves down. His sister grabbed his right arm and pushed the sleeve up. She stared at the sketch for a moment before looking up at him. "You didn't do that."

He shook his head, gently pulling his arm out of her grasp and showing her his left one. "I didn't. I finally met my soulmate."

"That's great!" She flung her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug. "Who is it?"

Robert told her about John André as he prepared to go home and she prepared for work. "He said Mom and Dad are welcome to chaperone us if they feel it necessary."

"They might, at least until they know him better." Sally remarked, turning her back so Robert could tie her apron for her.

He tied the strings so she could undo them with a single tug later. "Mom definitely wants to play chaperone."

"Of course she would." She laughed, turning and hugging Robert tight. "I'm very glad for you, Robbie."

Robert hugged her back, smiling fondly. Of his three sisters, he was closest to Sally. "Thanks. Have a good day at work."

"Don't study too hard." Sally grinned and kissed his cheek.

He kissed her cheek in return. "Don't spend all your time flirting with the customers."

"Ruin all my fun, why don't you?" Winking, she turned and headed out front to join their father.

Chuckling to himself, Robert headed outside to drive home. He still had homework to do.

*

"What are you working on?" Robert asked as he sat down across from John at what had become his usual seat. Not surprisingly, John quickly became a regular at _Townsends' Corner_. Robert began to write his work schedule on his arm every week so John could visit if he wished.

Looking a little sheepish for the first time that Robert could remember, John turned his laptop towards Robert. "It's my final assignment for one of my art classes. I didn't realize I'd have to do so much _writing_ instead of drawing."

"I see." Robert nodded, noticing that John had several files open on his computer. Resisting the urge to snoop, he turned the laptop back towards John. "Is that for art history?"

John nodded, taking a sip from his cup and grimacing. "Cold coffee, gross. To answer your question, yes, this is for art history. I have two more of these classes to take. I like them, don't get me wrong, but writing papers isn't easy."

"What sort of problem do you have with writing?" Robert wondered, catching his father's eye and gesturing to John.

John missed Robert's gesture because he was glaring at his laptop. "Writing _enough_ to satisfy the teacher. My tendency towards brevity drove my teachers crazy in high school and I have a feeling I'm going to drive these teachers crazy, too."

"I have the opposite problem." Robert gave a soft chuckle at the thought. "I tend to write far too much. My teachers have learned to give a maximum number of pages or words, at least for me."

John shrugged, and then smiled up at Samuel when he brought over another cup of coffee for him. "Thanks. If it's a subject I truly enjoy, then I don't have a problem writing enough. For something like history or English, though, I struggle."

"Perhaps if you found a way to connect them to art," Robert mused, pushing half of his croissant towards John.

After staring at Robert for a moment, John grinned. "That's an excellent idea, Robert. I'll try it next year."

"I'm glad to help," Robert told him honestly. After a moment, he asked, a little diffidently, "When do you plan to return for classes next year?"

Picking up the croissant, John tore a piece off. "I was thinking the week before classes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Mom and Dad thought you could come out sooner and stay with us for a week or two," Robert explained, pleased to see John eating. He had a tendency to forget. "You've really only seen me while I'm at work here. You should see me at home, too." _And at school, but I want to surprise you with that._

John grinned once more, bright and happy. "I'll have to check with my parents, but I'd love to spend some time with you and your family before classes start again."

"Good. I look forward to it." Robert meant it, too. John had become such a constant at the coffee shop that he found the prospect of a month or two without him to be-- not horrible, but certainly not ideal.

Nodding, John reached across the table. When Robert placed his hand in John's, he squeezed it gently. "So do I."

Robert returned the squeeze and reluctantly released John's hand the next moment. "Time for me to get back to work."

"I should head out." John began packing up his laptop and the books he'd brought with him. "I keep getting distracted."

Nodding, Robert helped him put his things away and hesitated a moment before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "See you soon."

"See you." John cupped Robert's cheek with one hand for a moment before turning and leaving the shop.

Sighing reluctantly, Robert rejoined his father. "Did you ask, Robert?"

"I did, Father, and he said yes, provided his parents agree."

"Excellent."


	21. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood Friends AU: John and Robert basically grew up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to [Friendly Neighbors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524031/chapters/36469602). I wanted to explore a bit of what I hinted at and this was the perfect opportunity.

"John, I'd like you to meet Robert," Sarah showed him the little bundle of blankets in her arms. "Right now, you and William are the only brothers he has."

He stared at the tiny face framed by the blankets. Then he looked up at her. "I'll be a good brother to him, Aunt Sarah. I promise."

"I know you will." She kissed the top of his head, smiling.

*

"Where are you going, John?" Robert's question distracted him as he headed to the music room.

Turning, he saw the younger boy looking up at him with solemn hazel eyes. "I need to practice my music, Robert."

"What music?" Robert took a few steps closer.

Smiling, John moved his sheet music to his left arm so he could hold out his right hand to Robert. "Why don't you come with me and find out?"

"All right." Without a hint of hesitation, Robert took John's hand and walked with him to the music room.

The lack of hesitation pleased John. Even at five, Robert didn't trust easily. John led him into the music room and over to the harpsichord. "Do you know what this is?"

"Mother called it a harp'chord?" Robert replied, looking up at John seriously.

Stifling a laugh, John told him, "Close. It's a harpsichord."

"Harpsichord," Robert repeated.

John nodded approvingly. "That's right." He helped Robert sit on the bench, and then sat down beside him. "Would you like to learn how to play?"

"Yes, please." Robert nodded eagerly.

Smiling, he began to teach Robert what he'd learned so far.

*

"You're doing good, Robert," John called as Robert trotted around the stable yard on one of Samuel's horses.

Looking quietly proud, Robert reined in Duchess next to John, who perched on the fence. "Do you think Father will allow me to have my own horse soon?"

"Possibly?" John didn't want to get Robert's hopes up, but he'd heard their fathers discussing Robert's upcoming fifteenth birthday. "He knows you'd take very good care of your horse."

Robert nodded, glancing down for a moment to stroke Duchess's neck. "Are you sure about going to Yale, John?"

"I'm sure, Robert." John jumped down from the fence and untied his own horse, Ginger, swinging up into the saddle in a single, fluid motion.

At the tilt of John's head, Robert guided Duchess out of the stable yard and they started riding their horses along the trail that would eventually take them to the André family home. "Why do you want to go?"

"I've learned everything I can here," John explained quietly, keeping his eyes on the trail ahead of them. "From our fathers, from the schoolmaster. It's not enough. I want to _know_ more."

Robert nodded, still looking troubled. Finally, he burst out, "You won't forget me, will you?"

"Forget you?" John drew Ginger to a stop. Robert did the same and stared down at where his hands rested on the front of his saddle. "No, Robert, I could never forget you." At his urging, Ginger sidled up close to Duchess. Keeping an eye on Ginger, John reached out to pull Robert close so he could press their foreheads together. "You're my best friend. Remember that."

Cupping a hand around the back of John's neck, Robert nodded. "I will."

*

When John returned from his first year at Yale, he almost didn't recognize Robert. He'd had a last growth spurt, taller than Samuel now by an inch or two, but still not quite as tall John. No longer thin and gangly, his build tended towards trim rather than muscular. As the sun set, they met on their favorite rock overlooking the water. "You've grown up a lot."

"I missed you," Robert sat beside John, their shoulders pressing together.

John smiled, nudging Robert's foot with his own. "I missed you, too."

"What were your classes like?" Robert asked.

As he talked about them, the sun set behind the trees on the other side of the river. "I met some rather interesting people."

"Anyone more interesting than me?" Robert wondered, and then hunched in on himself.

Chuckling, John nudged Robert. "No one is more interesting than you, Robert. You should know that by now."

"Did you meet women while you were there?" Robert asked instead of responding to that remark. "I know our parents were all wondering if you would."

John cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks grow warm. "Yes, a few. Some of them were quite lovely, but-- well, they didn't say much except to compliment me. It grew tiresome."

"It must have been strange for you, after growing up with our sisters." Robert leaned against John's shoulder.

He nodded, thinking of their sisters with fondness. Mary, Ann, Louis, Audrey, Sally, and Phebe had all gone to school and learned to read and write at the very least. If they wished to learn more, their parents encouraged them and bought them books if necessary. "It was. Some of my fellow students may have liked that about them, but I would have liked to hold a proper conversation with at least one of the ladies."

"You can have all the conversation you like here at least." It sounded like Robert was smiling, but the twilight settling in made it difficult to tell.

John nodded again, but remained silent. He just wanted to enjoy Robert's company.

*

"John, perhaps you can talk sense into our parents," Robert told him a year later when they met after his second year at Yale.

Surprised, John raised his eyebrows at Robert. "I can't imagine Aunt Sarah not being sensible."

"Mother is fine, truthfully, but my father and your parents are determined to introduce me to 'nice young ladies' in hopes that I'll decide to court one." Robert looked frustrated, drawing his knees to his chest.

John frowned, not liking the sound of that. "I could be wrong, but you already know most of the 'nice young ladies' in the area and you treat them all with the same polite distance."

"Precisely. I'm not interested in courting any of them." Robert leaned against John's shoulder. "I don't want to stay in Oyster Bay, but I don't want to go to Yale, either."

That disappointed John a little. William would join John at Yale in the fall and he'd hoped Robert would follow in another year. "What would you do instead?"

"I've always been interested in business," Robert mused, looking thoughtful. "I've always enjoyed our trips to York City."

John nodded, smiling. He'd enjoyed those trips, too. He could usually talk his parents into taking them to a play or concert while they were there. "Perhaps you can talk Uncle Samuel into helping you establish yourself there. You're bound to meet plenty more 'nice young ladies', one of whom just may catch your attention."

"I'm not interested in any 'nice young ladies'," Robert admitted quietly.

Startled, John stared at him. "I-- What-- you're sure?"

"Quite sure." Robert's voice was firm. "I don't want to kiss them, I don't want to marry them, and I certainly don't want to take any of them to my bed."

Biting his lip, John hesitantly asked, "Is there anyone you _would_ like to kiss?"

"I haven't kissed anyone. I don't know." Robert shrugged.

His heart pounding, John suggested, "What if _I_ kissed you?"

"Are you sure?" It was Robert's turn to stare at John.

He raised his eyebrows, trying to sound calm. "Uncle Samuel and Uncle Hercules do it. Why shouldn't we?"

"Do you have any experience?" Robert asked.

John smiled crookedly. "I do. Would you like me to show you?"

After a moment's thought, Robert tilted his chin up. "Show me."

"Gladly." Leaning in, John lightly pressed his mouth to Robert's. He'd thought about this in the past, but he never expected that it would actually happen. It was wonderful.

They spent that summer finding private moments together to kiss and touch each other. John stored each of those stolen moments in his memory to keep him company while he continued his studies at Yale.

*

"You're really going to Massachusetts, John?" Robert's voice distracted John as he packed his valise with a few changes of clothes.

John nodded, turning to face Robert. "Yes, I am. Shots have been fired. It's time to take a stand."

"I almost wish I could go with you." Stepping into the room, Robert closed the door behind him.

He shook his head, opening his arms. Much to his relief, Robert stepped into them and wrapped his arms around John's waist. "It goes against your beliefs. I understand that."

"Maybe there's something I can do that won't require me to fight." Robert's voice was muffled by John's shirt.

He smiled, kissing Robert's forehead. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"How soon do you leave?" Robert asked, pulling back enough to look up at John.

John smiled, kissing the tip of Robert's nose. "Not until morning."

"May I spend the night?"

"Of course."


	22. A Different War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crime AU: Robert can't say no to John, despite the fact that he's in the middle of a gang war.

Robert stared up at his bedroom ceiling. It was the middle of the night and he'd managed to get to sleep at a somewhat decent hour. What woke him up? Just when he'd decided that he'd imagined it, he heard tapping on the window. Getting up, he walked over to the bedroom window. He stifled a sigh when he saw John André waiting on the other side, looking hopeful and soaked. Robert unlocked the window and opened it. "What happened?"

"Turf war," John told him, climbing into the room and fumbling with his jacket. "Simcoe's teamed up with Rogers. They were bad enough separate, but much worse now."

Sighing, Robert went into the bathroom to retrieve a first aid kit and a towel. "I don't know why you keep doing this, John."

"Once you're in, the only way out is death." John reminded him when he returned. He was down to his boxers now and accepted the towel.

Moving to the light switch, Robert flipped it on and began digging through the first aid kit. He could see a couple cuts on John's arms and some spectacular bruises thanks to the Kevlar woven into his suit. "Or you could go to the police."

"I'm no snitch." Even as he said that, John peeled off his boxers and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Robert traced one of the many scars on John's chest. "You've come close to death so many times, John, because you won't walk away. I love you, but I don't want to mourn you because you threw your life away for Clinton's gang."

John sighed deeply and held still while Robert cleaned and bandaged his wounds. When Robert returned from putting the first aid kit away, John extended his hand to him. Robert took it with only a slight hesitation. No matter how many times he told himself never again, he couldn't resist John. He knew Robert far too well and knew exactly which buttons to push to make him ache with desire.

Afterwards, as Robert drowsed in John's arms, he sighed deeply. "I'll need witness protection, possibly a new identity."

"Tallmadge will work it out." Robert replied, deeply relieved.

John's arms tightened around Robert's waist. "As long as you're still in my life, I'll be happy."

Robert nodded, pressing his lips together for a moment. "You won't lose me."

"I'm glad."


	23. Sure Don't Feel Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical AU: John knows he's lucky to be alive, but he's not sure he FEELS lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, the struggle here was the fact that Turn is technically already a historical story. So I decided to put them in a different time period and go with that.

John woke up slowly, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was he? What happened? Peering around, he realized that he was in a military hospital. _Shit, I was injured! How bad?_ Moving carefully, he pushed himself up on one elbow. He stared down at his missing right leg. _Oh God._ He could remember now the explosion of pain when a Confederate bullet slammed through his shin and into his horse's side. "Oh! You're awake! I'll get the doctor."

Before John could stop the nurse, she'd walked away. John looked around the long room, recognizing fellow Union soldiers. Most of them were asleep and more than a few were missing limbs like him. Feeling his arm begin to shake, John slowly laid back down. What was he going to do with himself now? "Ah, Major André, it's good to see you awake."

"I'm not sure I like being awake right now, Doctor." John replied, managing a weak smile for the man as he stopped beside the bed.

"You're lucky to be alive," the doctor told him, pulling up a chair beside the bed. "I wish I could have saved your leg."

Smiling wryly, John asked, "Was it a choice between my leg or my life?"

"Frankly speaking? Yes." The hazel eyes met John's green-gold ones calmly and steadily.

He gestured with his hand. "There you go, then. How long will I have to stay?"

"For at least a few days. I want to make sure your injuries are healing well." The doctor leaned back in his chair. "Do you have family who can help you?"

John nodded. "Yes, my mother is in New York. Has anyone contacted her?"

"I can check on that. If no one has, I'll send a telegram myself." A small smile curved the doctor's lips. "As a matter of fact, I'm from New York myself, the Oyster Bay area."

Chuckling, John told him, "I'm from New York City."

"Perhaps we'll see each other after the war, then." The doctor suggested, raising his eyebrows slightly at John.

He nodded. "Perhaps. It would help if I knew your name."

"Forgive me: Dr. Robert Townsend." He offered his hand to John.

John shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Townsend."

"And I, you, Major André." Townsend stood up. "I'll go see about sending that telegram now."

John watched Townsend leave and yawned widely. His last thought before he drifted off to sleep was the hope that he and Townsend could become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't specify a battle because the Civil War isn't my area of specialty. Let's say this is towards the end of the war.


	24. Pranking the Prankster (sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office/Workplace AU: The newest investor at the newspaper is someone Robert already knows. Intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I got this idea, but I like it.

Robert blinked in surprise when someone waved their hand between his face and his computer screen. Looking up, he found Caleb standing by his desk, grinning. "Yes?"

"Bennyboy's bringing the newest shareholder in," Caleb informed him. "Want to fuck with him?"

Stifling a sigh, Robert told him, "You ask me this every time and my answer is always the same. Why do you even _bother_ at this point?"

"You never know." Caleb replied, scratching at his ever-present stubble. "One day, you just might surprise me."

Turning back to his computer, Robert told him, "Well that day is not today."

"Did you just quote _Lord of the Rings_ at me?" Caleb asked incredulously.

Robert was saved from responding by the ding of the elevator. Caleb hurried over to Abraham's desk and sat in his friend's lap. Shaking his head, Robert politely looked over as Benjamin Tallmadge entered the office area, followed by a familiar figure. "Hello, John."

"Hi, Robert." Grinning, John walked over and shook Robert's hand.

Seized by a mischievous impulse, Robert pulled him close and kissed him, light and teasing. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too." Smiling, John cupped Robert's cheek with his free hand. He whispered quietly, "Father bought the stock without telling me which paper it was."

Cupping John's cheek in return, Robert whispered back, "I know. I also know you'll take good care of the paper."

"I'll see you later, Robert." John kissed him again before stepping back and turning to Ben. "I believe you were giving me a tour, Mr. Tallmadge?"

Quickly recovering, Ben nodded. "Uh, yes, right this way, Mr. André."

As he returned to his work, Robert had the distinct pleasure of seeing both Caleb and Abraham with their jaws practically on the floor. _That was more satisfying than I thought it would be._


	25. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FWB AU: John's used to waking up naked. He's not used to waking up naked with his equally-naked roommate.

John André wasn't the sort to brag, but waking up naked and pleasantly sore was a fairly common occurrence for him. What wasn't common for him was waking up with his roommate, Robert Townsend beside him, just as naked. _Did we--_ He stretched slightly and felt familiar muscle groups protest the movement. _Yes, we did. Now what?_

"John, please stop moving," Robert requested without opening his eyes.

For a moment, John froze. Slowly, he relaxed when he realized Robert wasn't going to panic. Of course, this was Robert Townsend, who seemed to take everything in stride. A little reluctantly, John climbed out of bed. He wanted to laze around, but he needed to go to the bathroom. When he emerged, the bed was empty, though the sheets were pulled up and tucked in neatly. After pulling on a pair of jeans over clean underwear, John made his way to the kitchen. Robert, also dressed in jeans and a T-shirt as well, turned from the coffeemaker. "Any requests for breakfast this morning?"

"Waffles?" John requested hopefully. As far as he knew, Robert had the day off, so he had plenty of time to make them.

Though Robert sighed, he nevertheless began to gather ingredients for waffles. "I hope you don't expect anything simply because we had sex."

"I don't, actually." John perched on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "In fact, I hoped you wouldn't expect anything, either."

Shaking his head briefly, Robert told him, "I don't. We both got a little tipsy last night, you dared me to kiss you, which I did. You kissed me back and you can guess where it went from there."

"My bedroom, apparently." Grinning, John accepted his coffee from Robert. "Perhaps you'd be interested in repeating the experience when I'm sober enough to remember it?"

After carefully pouring batter into the waffle iron, Robert turned to John, "I would, provided that we both agree that it's just sex."

"Just sex," he agreed, lifting his mug in a silent toast before taking a large sip.

Nodding, Robert checked the waffle and flipped it onto a plate for John, setting it in front of him. As he started another waffle, John slathered his with butter and syrup. "How soon did you want to 'repeat the experience', as you put it?"

"After breakfast?" John suggested with a cheeky grin.

Giving him a deadpan look, Robert added, "And after we've washed off the syrup."

"Merci, Robert."

"De rien, John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more believable to me than a reverse crush. It was fun to play with both ideas, though.


	26. To the Rescue (Sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BFF Swap AU: Peggy's having a little trouble, so like a good best friend, Robert helps her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The difficulty for this one is that John and Robert don't really HAVE best friends in the show. At least, not people WE would consider best friends. Thanks to some friends, I settled on Peggy as John's best friend and Abe as Robert's. So this fic switches them.

"Excuse me, but is there a problem here?" Robert inquired, his voice deceptively mild.

One of the two men looming over the woman, smirked. "Nope, no problem here."

"I wasn't asking you, gentlemen," Robert arched his eyebrows. "I was asking my girlfriend."

Their momentary surprise allowed Peggy to tug her arm free of their grasp and wiggle between them. "No, not at all, dear." She stretched up to kiss him, light and swift. "Thank you, anyway."

"Of course, dear," he replied, slipping a proprietary arm around her waist. "Let's go somewhere with more civilized people."

With that, they left the club together. The moment they were outside, both of them relaxed and Peggy slipped her arm through Robert's. " _Thank_ you, Robert. I'm sure I could have handled them, but a fight would have caused quite a mess."

"You're quite welcome. I don't need my sister clawing my eyes out because I let her girlfriend get into a fight," Robert answered dryly.

Peggy grinned. "Right after she did that, she'd start 'nursing' me back to health."

"That's not something I need know about, thank you." Robert stopped Peggy before she could continue that train of thought, making her laugh.

She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "Maybe we should just go home. It's not as fun without Sally and John."

"Are you saying I'm boring?" Robert asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Peggy swatted his arm. "Not in the slightest and you know it. I just-- I want to cuddle Sally right now. I'm sure you'd like to see John and ask if he got things sorted out with Abe."

"You're not wrong about me wanting to see John." Robert stifled a sigh. John's best friend, Abraham Woodhull, apparently was torn between two young ladies in his life and had asked John to come by and help him figure things out. "Yes, let's go home."


	27. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internet AU: John and Robert really need to meet face-to-face. For now, talking online will suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little... suggestive. I tried to keep it tasteful.

John smiled when he saw the alert that Robert was online. Saving his work, he sent a request for a video call. While he waited for Robert to accept the request, John made himself comfortable in his chair. He grinned when Robert appeared on the screen, only to freeze when he realized that Robert wasn't wearing a shirt and his honey blond hair was damp. "Robert?"

"My apologies for my state of undress. I just got out of the shower." Robert explained, swiping at his hair with one hand.

He shook his head, finding his voice. "It's fine, actually. You're always fully-dressed with your hair neat." His voice turned seductive. "I like it."

"You _like_ me with almost no clothes on?" Robert stood up and backed away a bit so John could see that he only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

Swallowing and shifting position on his chair as his body reacted to the sight, John nodded. "Oh, yes. You're as gorgeous as I thought you would be."

"You've imagined me without clothes?" Robert sat back down, eyebrows raised.

Smiling sheepishly, John nodded. "Yes. Mostly I've wondered if you'd wear a shirt to the beach or not. Your skin is quite fair and you seem like you'd burn easily."

"I do." Robert nodded. After a moment, he clarified, "I do burn easily and I do wear a shirt to the beach. And I use lots of sunscreen."

He grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Propping his chin on his hand, he asked, "So why did you answer my video call if you weren't dressed yet?"

"Truthfully? I wanted to see your reaction." A small smile twitched at Robert's mouth. "And I wanted to see _you_. I've missed talking with you."

John smiled tenderly, shifting position again as his body reacted once more. "I missed talking with you, too."

"Is something wrong, John?" Robert's smile grew.

After a moment of internal debate, he sat back and tilted his computer so Robert could see the bulge in his pants. He was rewarded with an indrawn breath. "That's all you. Knowing you're practically naked on the other side of that screen."

"We need to meet face-to-face." Very subtly, John could hear that Robert's voice was deeper.

John nodded vigorously. "Yes, we do."

"Until then..." Robert sat back and removed his towel, leaving him naked to John's hungry gaze. "What would you do if you were here with me now?"

He couldn't stop a groan at the gorgeous sight in front of him. _One day, we'll meet face-to-face. This will suffice until then._


	28. Quality of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym AU: John decides to try out the Townsend gym.

"Welcome to _Townsends' Gym_. How can I help you?" Robert asked the gentleman who stopped in front of the reception desk.

He felt his heart skip a beat once he fully took in the man's appearance: taller than him, but not by much, with dark blond hair just a little too long held back by the sunglasses he'd pushed to the top of his head. When the stranger smiled, his green-gold eyes crinkled at the corners. "Hello. I just moved to the area and I wondered what sort of gym this is."

"Mostly, this is a place for people to work out in whatever way they prefer: lifting weights, using fitness machines, doing gymnastics, dance, boxing, martial arts." Robert indicated the stack of brochures on the counter. "We also have a pool if you want to swim or do water aerobics, and an indoor track if you prefer to run, though most people I know who run to keep in shape prefer to do it outside."

Nodding, the gentleman picked up a brochure and studied it. "Is there a membership fee?"

"It depends on how often you wish to use the gym. If you're not going to come very often, a day pass will suit your needs. If you're going to come in more often, then you should probably sign up for a monthly membership."

The man looked at the back of the brochure and raised his eyebrows. "These prices are more reasonable than what I've seen at other gyms."

"We aren't part of a chain, so we don't have a corporate office to answer to like most other gyms," Robert explained. "We can afford to be reasonable and to recommend that new clients buy day passes to start. If you like it, then go ahead and sign up for a membership."

Nodding, the man smiled. "I'd like to buy a day pass, then."

"If you could fill out this form, please." Robert grabbed a clipboard with the new customer form on it. "Print clearly and legibly with black or blue ink because someone will enter that information into the computer."

Nodding again, the stranger took the clipboard and sat down in one of the chairs to begin filling out the form. While he did that, Robert resumed reviewing last quarter's spreadsheets. He heard the office door open behind him and didn't flinch when Sally leaned down over his shoulder. "Who's the cutie? Your boyfriend?"

"Why do you assume that everyone is my boyfriend?" Robert asked, closing the spreadsheet program, pleased with the figures.

His sister laughed as she sat down in the other chair at the desk. "Because it annoys you."

"Nothing annoys me," Robert retorted, opening the database program.

Sally laughed. "I know you better than that."

"I have your form filled out." The man had returned to the desk and offered the clipboard.

Accepting it, Robert skimmed the form. "Right, welcome to our gym, Mr. André. I'm Robert Townsend and this is my sister, Sally Townsend. Sally, this is John André."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. André." Sally smiled brightly, offering her hand to John while Robert entered the relevant information for a day pass. "I hope you like it here."

Shaking her hand with a smile, John told her, "I hope so, too, Miss Townsend."

"I need to take your picture since we essentially give you an ID card," Robert told John, pointing him to the designated area once he'd paid for a day pass.

John moved to the spot and waited with a small smile on his face. Sally followed Robert over to the digital camera, asking, "What do you do for a living, Mr. André?"

"I'm self-employed," John replied, holding as still as possible.

After taking several pictures, Robert sent the best one to the computer to include in John's file. "I'm printing out a card that will allow you access to most of the gym. If you intend to come back after today, hang onto it. If you don't, feel free to toss it in the trash when you get home."

"So charming, Robert." Sally rolled her eyes.

John chuckled. "You're definitely siblings. You remind me of my own family."

"We have two more sisters," Robert told him, taking the card once it finished printing and handed it to John. "Now, if you'll come with me, I'll show you where everything is."

Sally sat down in the chair Robert had abandoned. "Sure, I'll hold down the fort, Robert, thanks for asking."

"You're both very kind, Miss Townsend, Mr. Townsend," John told them, smiling warmly.

Nodding, Robert indicated the 'lock' next to the door. "You'll need your card to unlock everything here. As a day pass, you only have access to the locker room and work out areas. If you want to join a class or use some of the other facilities, that's an additional fee."

"Of course, I did see that in the brochure." John followed Robert through the door. "Do you teach any of the classes?"

Surprised that John had asked, Robert nevertheless told him, "Yes, a few."

"I see." John nodded, looking around curiously.

After giving him a moment, Robert continued the tour of the facilities. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he hoped John would decide to buy a membership. He wanted a chance to get to know him better.


	29. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Travel AU: John receives a most unexpected visitor.

"John, thank God I found you." An older man in plain, simple clothes surprised John in his sitting room as he reviewed his notes for his work.

For his part, John could only stare at the older man who'd let himself into John's house. His hair was a very pale gray, almost white, pulled straight back from his face into a queue. "Who are-- Robert? What happened to you?"

"Don't worry about that." It was Robert, John would know those eyes anywhere. He waved a hand dismissively. "When are you supposed to meet General Arnold?"

John raised his eyebrows, surprised by the question. "How do you know about that?"

"Please just answer my question." Robert moved closer, his eyes intent.

Deciding to humor him, John said, "In the next week or so, not that it's really your business."

"I'm bending a few rules here, but I don't care." Picking up a chair, Robert moved it near John's desk, sitting down in it.

This close, John could see lines around Robert's eyes and bracketing his mouth. Registering what Robert had said, John couldn't help asking, "Bending a few rules? What?"

"Listen very carefully: if you meet Arnold yourself, you'll be caught and executed." Robert didn't look away from John, leaning forward as if to emphasize his point.

Feeling his heart sink at the thought, John didn't let it show. He simply told Robert, "Risk is part of my job, Robert. You know that."

"Yes, I do, John, but you know what will happen now." Robert reached out and took John's hand in his. Though old, his grip was still firm and familiar. "You can take steps to avoid it."

_That means that recruiting Arnold won't be as successful as I would hope. Damn._ He looked at Robert, still intent on him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I have spent the last twenty years without you, John, and I have been lonely." Robert wrapped his other hand around John's. His heart skipped a beat at what Robert said. _He hasn't found anyone else, either._ "Yes, I have my family, but I don't have _you_. It's not the same."

His heart thumping his chest, John wrapped his other hand around Robert's. He'd hoped and prayed that Robert's feelings for him were deeper than he'd thought. Here he almost had proof of that. "What are you saying?"

"I should have known you would make me say it." A tiny wry smile curved Robert's lips, somehow making him look younger. "Very well: I love you, John André. I never said it before because I wasn't sure how you would receive such a declaration."

John smiled brightly, touched and humbled by the revelation. "I love you, too, Robert. I haven't said it because I wasn't sure if you would welcome it."

"Be sure to tell my past self that. He's unsure of your feelings for him." Tears glinted in Robert's eyes, but they didn't fall.

John nodded. "I will."

"May I kiss you, John? It's been so long." Robert's eyes were almost pleading.

Smiling, John told him, "No, I'll kiss you." With that, he leaned in to kiss Robert, soft and tender.

"Thank you, John. Please be careful."

*

"Thank you for coming, Robert," John told him, holding his hand out to his lover. He'd already stripped down to his shirt and breeches, making Robert feel rather overdressed

Taking his hand, Robert stepped close to kiss John. He bit back a comment about how distracted John had been over the past week. "Of course, John. I enjoy spending time with you."

"Just enjoy?" John asked, raising his eyebrows as he led Robert over to the bed.

He slipped off his shoes as John helped him out of his frock coat and waistcoat. "What else would you have me say?"

"My apologies." John knelt at Robert's feet and carefully removed his stockings for him. "That was a ridiculous thing to say."

Robert braced himself with a hand on John's shoulder as he removed the stockings, leaving him in his shirt and breeches as well. "Why did you ask such a question anyway?"

"I had a visitor, about a week ago," John told him, gesturing for Robert to climb onto the bed.

He did so and waited as John did the same, facing him. "Does this have to do with Arnold's appearance at _Rivington's_ today?"

"Sort of." John tugged at the tiny braid behind his ear. He sat cross-legged, facing Robert. "My visitor was you, Robert, from about twenty years in the future."

Robert raised his eyebrows, skeptical. "Or someone who looked like me."

"No, I'd know your eyes anywhere." His voice soft, John reached up to cup Robert's cheek. "Somehow, your older self found a way to travel back in time and warn me of what would happen if I met Arnold myself instead of sending someone else."

For a moment, Robert's heart stopped. Everyone knew about Arnold's defection by now and the fate of the spy who'd met him. "You'd have been caught and hanged."

"Yes." John took Robert's hand in his. "In his past, that's what happened and I guess he found a way to travel back in time and warn me."

Robert held John's hand tight in his and covered the one on his cheek, reassuring himself that he was alive and sitting before him. "Why did he do it? I imagine it's not something that typically happens, otherwise it'd be more commonplace."

"Because he missed me." John's green-gold eyes met Robert's. "Before he left, he encouraged me to say something that I've held back."

Robert stared at John, his eyes wide. "What did he encourage you to say?"

"I love you, Robert Townsend," John told him, quiet and sincere. "I can't say exactly when I fell in love, but I have and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears stung Robert's eyes and, for once, he let them fall. "I-- Oh, God. I love you, too, John. Given your reputation, I hesitated to say it."

"I know. You're the only person I want in my bed now." John gently freed his hand so he could cup Robert's other cheek with it. "I _love_ you."

Despite the tears trickling down Robert's cheeks, he smiled and leaned forward to kiss John. "If you mean it about wanting to spend the rest of your life with me, you must be careful for the rest of the war, however long it will be."

"I will."

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Robert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was really no question of what I was going to write for this prompt when I saw it. *wink*


	30. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates AU: Robert moves on-campus and meets his roommate, John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to [Real or Fake?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524031/chapters/36419430)

"It looks like your roommate beat you here, Robert," Samuel Townsend told his son as they maneuvered the cart with some of Robert's belongings down the hall.

A smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, Robert told him, "He said he would be. He's a music major and had to be on-campus early."

"Well, let's see what kind of roommate you have." Reaching the door, Samuel rapped on it with his knuckles. "Hello?"

A strange voice with a British accent called out, "Come on in. The door's open for a reason."

"Can't be too careful," Robert replied, carefully swinging the cart around so they could roll it into the room.

Stopping the cart, Samuel added with a warm smile, "And it's polite to announce our arrival."

"Of course, I understand." The man who stood up from his computer chair was familiar from the picture he'd sent Robert: tall, trim build with dark blond hair and green-gold eyes, he was much more handsome in person. He extended his hand. "I'm John André. I hope you don't mind that I picked the bed closest to the door."

Shaking his hand, Robert told him, "Robert Townsend and no, I don't mind. I prefer the other side anyway."

"Samuel Townsend, Robert's father," Samuel interjected, shaking John's hand, too, still smiling. "My wife is here, too, loading up the rest of Robert's things."

John nodded, turning back to his computer when it began playing music. "I told you to stop." He clicked something and the music stopped. "Anyway, I look forward to meeting Mrs. Townsend. I'm afraid my parents have already returned to England. I've been here for awhile."

"That's quite all right," Robert assured him, unloading the cart by dumping most of its contents on the unmade bed. "I hope we can meet some other time."

Samuel handed Robert the last of the items in the cart and began pulling it out of the room. "I'll go return this and get your ID back, Robert."

"You said you live nearby?" John asked once Samuel had left.

Robert nodded, sorting his things into different piles depending on where he'd need to put them. "Yes, I live in Oyster Bay with my parents."

"Will you visit them often?" John had resumed his seat in his computer chair and Robert could feel him watching him.

He began putting things in the empty desk. "I haven't decided yet. Maybe not every weekend. Depends on how busy I am with schoolwork."

"Of course." John nodded, turning back to his computer, but Robert noticed that he only seemed to be clicking and typing half-heartedly.

A knock on the door distracted Robert. It had swung shut behind Samuel and he opened it to admit Sarah. "Hello, Robert."

"Mother." Robert stepped back so she could bring in the last of his things. "Just put that at the foot of the bed."

John had turned his computer chair and stood up when Sarah entered the room. When she turned to face him, he smiled and offered his hand again. "John André, ma'am."

"Sarah Townsend," she replied, shaking his hand. After that, she glanced at Robert, "Your father should be back soon. What would you like me to do?"

Robert indicated the duffle and garment bags at the foot of the bed. "If you could put my clothes away, please?"

"The dresser on the right is empty," John told her before she could ask.

Nodding, Sarah took the garment bag and began hanging up Robert's clothes in the empty portion of the closet. "Thank you, John."

"I hope I didn't miss anything exciting," Samuel remarked upon his return. He moved to Sarah's side and kissed her cheek. "Hello, dear."

Robert shook his head. "No, not much, Dad." He handed him the duffle bag and indicated the empty dresser.

"Do you have any siblings?" John asked Robert as he turned back to his desk.

Before he could speak, Sarah told John, "Two brothers and three sisters."

"How about _you_ , John?" Samuel asked, carefully kneeling on the floor to put clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser.

Remembering an offhand comment John had made in one of his e-mails, Robert remarked, "One brother and two sisters, correct?"

"Yes, I'm the oldest." John sounded surprised. "You remember that?"

Sarah finished hanging the clothes up and folded up the garment bag. "Robert and I are both good at remembering details."

"It's part of the reason I married her," Samuel added, creakily getting to his feet.

Shaking his head slightly, Robert finished putting his things in his desk and gathered up his bedding to put it on the desk chair so he could make his bed. "Among others, of course."

"Of course," John agreed, amused, as Sarah picked up the box of books and set it on top of the empty bookcase.

While she knelt on the floor, Samuel handed the books to her so she could put them away. "The little things are often more important than the big things, John."

"I'm still learning that," Samuel told him with a chuckle.

Robert nodded slightly when John moved to help him make the bed. "Some people never do."

"I would imagine not." John caught the corner of the fitted sheet and tugged it over the corner of the mattress. "I'd ask if you've done this before, but you told me you're a freshman."

Sarah finished putting Robert's books away and stood up with some help from Samuel. "Robert is our third child to go to college. We've learned from his older brother and sister."

"And Robert was pretty thorough with his preparations and packing," Samuel added with a chuckle, putting the empty duffle and garment bags in the box that had held Robert's books.

Robert stifled a sigh, smoothing the blanket over his top sheet. "Which I learned from Solomon and Audrey forgetting important things when _they_ moved on-campus."

"I'm the oldest in my family, so I'm setting the example for my siblings," John leaned his hip against the foot of the bed as Robert plumped his pillows and put them at the head of the bed.

Sarah nodded. "Is there anything else that you need, Robert?"

"If not, what say we have lunch together before your mother and I head back?" Samuel added as she looped her arm through his.

After a moment's thought, Robert told them, "That's everything. Lunch sounds good."

"Enjoy yourselves," John told them, moving back to his desk.

Sarah lightly caught his arm. "Will you join us, John?"

"Yes, please do," Samuel seconded, his smile speculative.

Robert stifled a groan. _Please don't play matchmaker._ He simply nodded when John looked at him. "Please join us."

"I'd be glad to join you." John's bright, happy smile made Robert's breath hitch, just a little. _That smile is not good for my peace of mind._

They trooped out of their room and John showed Robert how to lock the door behind them. As they walked down the hall past other freshman moving in, Sarah asked, "Any suggestions for places to eat, John?"

"You've had plenty of time to explore, I'm sure," Samuel explained with a chuckle.

Clasping his hands behind his back, Robert nodded slightly when John looked at him. "We don't get out this way very often, so any suggestions would be welcome."

"There _is_ this little hole-in-the-wall place that I found a few days ago," John answered slowly, thoughtfully. "I think it was _Rivington's_ or something like that."

Nodding, Sarah asked, "Is it in walking distance?"

"Yes. I don't have a car." John grinned crookedly at them. "You lot drive on the wrong side of the road after all."

Samuel laughed. "No, it's _you_ who drives on the wrong side of the road."

"Please lead the way, John," Robert interrupted before they could go back and forth any longer.

Chuckling, John told him, "Aye, sir!"

Robert shook his head slightly as they followed John from the campus. This was going to be an interesting school year.


	31. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealer's Choice/ Sentinel AU: Robert is a Sentinel and John is his Guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day of the month was dealer's choice, so I picked Sentinel AU. I didn't want to automatically have John be the Sentinel simply because he was a soldier. I thought it'd be more interesting to do it the other way around. First, a good explanation of what a Sentinel AU is [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sentinel_AU). The first fic I read that was a Sentinel AU is [Observations on Sentinels and Guides in Victorian London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224907) (the mystery element is great and just excellent writing overall). And background for John and Robert and how they ended up in America:
> 
> John: his parents are Sentinel-Guide and John came online early. They didn't want to lose him to the Guide House because they don't approve of how they are kept sequestered from the rest of the world. Marie teaches John how to shield himself. He joins the Army to avoid detection and ends up a prisoner of war.
> 
> Robert: his family had originally come to America several generations back to escape the increasingly strict rules about Guides and Sentinels in England. Samuel is a Guide and married Sarah who has keen sight and hearing, but that's it. Then he met Hercules. His parents had immigrated to America from Ireland because they had a history of Sentinels in their family and didn't want to find out what the English would do if either of their sons turned out to be Sentinels. Both did, as a matter of fact. When the smells and sounds of the city became too much for them as they grew older, the family moved to Oyster Bay. They met Samuel and Hercules was immediately drawn to him. It took some negotiating, but the two bonded and Hercules shares Samuel with Sarah.

John had just gone to bed when he heard horses whinnying outside. Snatching up his knife and banyan, he hurried from his room. "John, did you hear it?"

"I did, Uncle Samuel." John strained his ears as he pulled his banyan on over his nightshirt. "It _has_ to be a night when none of our resident Sentinels are home."

Samuel nodded, following John down the stairs. As they crossed to the front door, Samuel asked, "What is that in your hand?"

"I'm not a Quaker, Uncle Samuel. I will defend both of us," John told him, refusing to go outside to confront possible enemies without a weapon of some kind.

He could sense Samuel's disapproval and distress, but knew his own determination would be apparent to Samuel in return. They stepped out onto the porch and John's jaw dropped. A group of men in dark clothes with torches milled around. When they saw the two of them, one of them declared, "Queen's Rangers!"

"Queen's Rangers!" The others yelled and charged into the barn. From the sounds, John could tell they were killing the animals. While they stood, staring in shock, the barn started burning.

John barely sensed the surge of aggression before someone hit him with the butt of a rifle, sending blinding pain through the right side of his face. Knocked off balance, a second blow, this one to his temple, sent him crashing to his knees. He felt Samuel's flare of surprise and fear. Groaning when the same person started kicking him, John lashed out blindly with his knife. "Shite, you said they're Quakers!"

"Leave him! I said not to hurt anyone!" Another voice called, this person panicked and worrying as he grabbed the first and struggled to pull him away. "Come on, let's get out of here!" The first man, still angry and aggressive, took off. The leader, his scarf loose around his neck, gazed down at John and Samuel for several moments before taking off as well.

Only when they couldn't hear or see anything except the burning barn did John carefully roll over to see Samuel on his knees nearby. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"They didn't touch me," Samuel told him, getting to his feet with a grunt. Then he walked over and offered his hand to John.

Taking his hand, John groaned as he got to his feet. The whole side of his face was throbbing with pain. "Better they attack me than you."

"Robert won't see it that way." Samuel pulled John's arm over his shoulders and started towards the house with him. "Sarah's not likely to visit any of our children for some time after this."

Shaking his head, John felt himself wavering as they walked towards the stairs. "I don't blame her in the slightest."

"We'll calm her," Samuel assured John. "How's your head?"

John carefully shook it again and winced. "Hurts like hell."

"I read somewhere that you need to be careful with head injuries." Samuel helped John into the downstairs guest room. Since they had no guests at the moment, it was thankfully unoccupied.

Sighing when Samuel helped him lie down, John told him, "Well, I can guarantee that I don't feel up to climbing the stairs right now."

"I know. The way you were swaying, I'd have thought you were drunk if I didn't know better." Samuel gently brushed John's hair back from his face.

Under the fondness and tenderness he could sense from Samuel, John could also sense worry. He freed one hand and caught Samuel's with it. "I'll be fine."

"I'll pray to God that it's true."

*

"I know the two o' ye are out there," the unfamiliar voice reached Robert and Hercules as they hesitated outside the Townsend family home. Both had smelled unfamiliar people as they'd approached on horseback. Added to that was the tension and worry they both sensed from their Guides. A quiet growl escaped Hercules at the knowledge that an unfamiliar Sentinel was in the house with their Guides. "None o' that now. Come in so we can have a civil chat."

Robert rested a hand on Hercules' arm. "We'd best do as he says."

"Smart lad. I see why your Guide is so fond of you." Robert tensed at the remark, but didn't react otherwise as he tethered his horse and led the way inside. He stopped when he saw the tableau in the dining room: his parents, John, Woodhull, and Brewster seated at the table with a strange man-- the Sentinel-- holding a gun to a strange young woman's head. "Come in, Mr. Townsend, Mr. Mulligan. This _is_ a surprise."

When Hercules started for Samuel, Robert caught his arm. "Wait."

"Aye, wait." The Sentinel indicated the two empty seats opposite Samuel and John. "Have a seat, both o' ye."

Robert glanced at John, who sent a pulse of reassurance through their bond. Nodding, he sat down in one of the chairs. A moment later, Hercules sat down as well. Resting his hands on the table, Robert asked, "Who are you? Why are you threatening our family?"

"I am Robert Rogers," the strange Sentinel informed them, his grip on the young woman firm. She tugged at his arm, but she was no match for his strength. "I'm here because I want a name from ye. These other young people have their own business with ye."

Woodhull spoke up before anyone else could find their voice, "Whatever business we have can wait because Simcoe and his Rangers are coming. If they find us here, we are all dead."

"The Rangers," Samuel whispered, his eyes on Brewster. "They attacked us before. That's why your face looks familiar."

The color drained from John's face, and then it turned hard. "It wasn't the Rangers, was it?"

"What?" Sarah asked sharply, looking between John and Brewster. "What do you mean, John?"

Rogers sounded almost gleeful. "Here we go!"

"I told him to do it," Woodhull told them after a few tense moments.

Hercules shot to his feet, knocking his chair back. Robert quickly grabbed him, holding him back. "No, Uncle."

"Why?" Samuel asked the question, looking betrayed.

Robert tightened his grip on his adopted uncle when he strained towards Brewster. John answered the question, his eyes on Robert. "To manipulate Robert into joining the Ring."

"To trick me into risking my life." Even in the midst of his anger, Robert remained calm, still holding Hercules back.

Woodhull nodded, looking utterly unrepentant. "Yeah."

"You lied," Sarah snarled the words, standing up and glaring at Woodhull across the table. Samuel reached up and caught her hand in his.

Her outburst startled everyone, even Rogers. After a moment, Woodhull admitted, "Yes, I lied. I had no other choice."

"You always have a choice." Very carefully, Robert let go of Hercules. When he relaxed and only turned to right his chair, Robert turned to face Woodhull, glaring.

Woodhull leaned towards Robert, glaring at him. "How would you know? You never chose! I chose for you! Because you couldn't do it yourself."

"Tell him, Robert," John told him, meeting his eyes across the table. "Whatever information he wants, it's not worth this."

Rogers looked pleased. "Very pragmatic of you, Mr. Anderson. Or should I say André?"

Moving fast even for a Sentinel, Robert darted around the table and pulled Rogers into a headlock, yanking the arm with the pistol so it fired up into the ceiling when his finger squeezed the trigger. Quietly, pulling the same arm behind Rogers' back, he told him, "You'll find I'm quicker and faster than even most Sentinels, Mr. Rogers. Now, you can forget whatever information you came here for unless you swear that you will _never_ mention the name André to anyone, Continental or British."

"Ah, so there are hidden depths to Sentinel Townsend," Rogers didn't seem at all perturbed to have had the tables turned on him so neatly, even when Hercules yanked the pistol from his grasp, set it on the table, and pointed his own pistol at Rogers.

On Woodhull's other side, John had a tiny pistol in his hand, also pointed at Rogers. Brewster had also stood up and aimed his own weapon at Rogers. "You know the futility of lying to a Sentinel. Swear it or you'll get _nothing_ from me."

"You mentioned in your last report that a certain head of intelligence seemed to have become smitten with a young lady. I only want her name."

Robert didn't outwardly react, quickly thinking back to what he'd written. It'd been an offhand comment more than anything else and he wouldn't have even mentioned it if the man in question hadn't been the head of British Intelligence. "What will you do to her?"

"I only want to talk with her," Rogers explained, just as the sound of many hoofbeats reached Robert's ears.

His senses told Robert that Rogers was sincere. "The woman in question is Philomena Cheer, an actress. She often visits _Rivington's Corner_ on Wall Street."

"Ah, yes, the actress." Rogers nodded as much as he could in Robert's grip. "I remember her. I can use her. Well, it's been a great pleasure, watching the amateur dramatics tonight."

Slowly, cautiously, Robert released his hold on Rogers. Only his quicker reflexes allowed him to block the punch Rogers aimed at his temple. To his surprise, the young woman Rogers had been holding hostage punched him in the solar plexus, Sentinel-fast. While he gasped and coughed, trying to catch his breath, Woodhull gasped, "Anna!"

"You have your information, Rogers, get out before Simcoe and the Rangers get here." Robert snarled at him.

Rogers managed to stand upright, a smile on his face of all things. "Ye're quite the surprise, lassie. Didn't expect _ye_ to be a Sentinel."

"Get out," Sarah snapped the words.

Chuckling a little, Rogers hurried from the house. Robert looked at the others. "Unless you three wish to be caught by Simcoe, you'll get out, too."

"C'mon, Abe," Anna grabbed his arm and pulled him bodily from the house after Brewster. "We need to _go_."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Robert walked over to John and embraced him tightly, breathing in his scent. "Are you all right?"

"Don't you do that again," John muttered, holding Robert just as tightly. "I swear my heart stopped when you grabbed Rogers."

Sarah, who'd embraced Samuel and Hercules, gently freed herself from them and walked over to her son and his Guide. "How did he _know_? We've only ever introduced you as John Anderson."

"When he still had command of the Rangers, they helped in the defense of Fort Saint-Jean," John told them after a moment's thought. "Before I was taken prisoner. We met a few times."

Robert nodded, easing back as the sound of hoofbeats became loud enough for even Samuel and John to hear them. "That would have been enough for him to make a scent-memory. Especially given his reputation as a tracker."

"Do you think he'll keep his promise?" Samuel asked, finally freeing himself from Hercules' grip so he could walk over and hug Robert as well.

Robert, Sarah, and Hercules exchanged glances. She answered the question, "He will, if he knows what's good for him."

"I'll go upstairs, in case one of the Rangers recognizes me." John kissed Robert softly before heading upstairs

*

"Someone's coming," Robert announced as he and John worked in the garden outside the house. "I can hear four horses."

Straightening up, John dusted off his hands. "Can you smell them?"

"No, the wind is blowing the wrong way." Robert shook his head, also dusting off his hands. "If any of them are Sentinels, they'll smell us soon."

John pressed his lips together, sensing Robert's worry through their bond. "I think we should clean up before they get here."

"I agree." Robert and John went inside and had plenty of time to wash up and change into clean clothes before the riders arrived at the house.

Samuel stepped outside to greet their visitors, smiling despite the nerves John could sense thrumming under the surface. "General Washington, this is quite an honor. Alexander!"

"Hello, Samuel! I'm glad to see you've survived the war mostly intact." The second voice was unfamiliar to John, but he could see the others relaxing, their nerves fading.

Samuel chuckled, his nerves easing as well. "I had three Sentinels watching over me, was there any doubt?"

"I'm not a Sentinel," Sarah muttered, smiling when Hercules clasped her hand, her sadness at the fact easing.

A strange voice interrupted then, deep and measured. The emotions John picked up from the speaker were calm and curiosity. "May we come in, Mr. Townsend?"

"Of course, General." Samuel replied, his nerves returning a little, and John could hear the front door open. "Welcome to my humble home."

Alexander's voice responded, coming closer and sounding as curious and eager as he felt. "Is everyone in the sitting room?"

"Yes, they are. Hercules is looking forward to seeing you." Samuel sounded amused.

At the sound of booted footsteps, they all rose to their feet. A strange man on the small, slender side wearing a Continental uniform entered first, his bright red hair pulled back into a queue. A warm smile lit his face as he took in everyone. "Hercules!"

"Alex! I'm glad you survived the war," Hercules stepped forward, his pleasure at seeing a friend matching the stranger's as they hugged for a moment.

The stranger turned to Sarah with a warm smile, "Mrs. Townsend."

"Now, Alexander, you know my name is Sarah," she told him with a small smile, drawing him close to kiss his cheek.

His surprise at her gesture turned to pleasure. Apparently, he'd known the Townsends long enough to understand how significant the move was. He turned to Robert next. "And Robert. Thank you for all you've done for the war effort."

"I wish I could have done more," Robert told him, drawing the stranger into a hug that lasted only a few moments.

John turned his attention to the doorway. An older man who could only be General Washington stood there, his vague amusement apparent both in the tiny smile on his face and to John's empathic senses. Two others stood beside Washington: Brewster and another young man around his age with brownish-blond hair and blue eyes. "Forgive my manners. General, this is Hercules Mulligan, one of our contacts in York City. This gentleman is his Guide, Samuel Townsend. This lovely lady is Samuel's wife, Sarah, and this is Robert Townsend, their son."

"Culper Junior," Brewster added with a grin that belied the nerves John could sense from him. "And the other gentleman is his Guide, John Anderson."

Alexander nodded his thanks. "Hercules, everyone, I'm sure you recognize General Washington and know Caleb. The one you may not know is Lieutenant Colonel Benjamin Tallmadge, our Head of Intelligence."

"I wanted to thank every one of you for your invaluable help during the war." Washington said, looking at each of them in turn. John could sense his sincerity. When those eyes met his, however, Washington's emotions shifted to mild curiosity. Without looking away, he asked, "Lieutenant Brewster, what name did Rogers call Mr. Anderson?"

Clearing his throat, Caleb's nerves changed to resignation. "He called him André, sir."

"Interesting," Washington remarked as Robert immediately took John's hand and pulled him close. Hercules and Sarah moved to stand on either side of them, their eyes narrowed at Washington and the others. "Back in '75, while a group of British prisoners were being transported from Fort Saint-Jean to Lancaster, Pennsylvania, one went missing during a particularly rainy day. By the time the soldiers escorting the prisoners noticed, they had no idea exactly where they'd lost him or how. The rain had wiped out any tracks he might have made or any scent he might have left. That prisoner was a Lieutenant John André."

Tilting his chin up and holding tight to Robert's hand, John told him, "I fully intended to make the trip to Lancaster, General, and wait to be exchanged. However, along the way, I felt-- well, it was my Sentinel. He was..."

"I had fugued on the feel of the rain," Robert admitted reluctantly. "John must have sensed it and followed that sense to me."

John nodded, holding tight to Robert's hand. His family's nerves blocked any sense he had of the others' emotions. "After I brought him out of it, we returned to the road, but the caravan had moved on and I had no idea which way we'd been going."

"So I brought him here to Oyster Bay," Robert concluded, his love a warm balm to John's nerves.

Samuel spoke up then from his place beside Hercules. "From the moment I met John, I could tell that he and Robert were already becoming close. It was only a matter of time."

"I see." Washington nodded slightly, and then turned to Brewster and Tallmadge. "Anything to add, Colonel, Lieutenant?"

Tallmadge shook his head, feeling only calm and curious. "No, sir."

"Only that they have one of the strongest bonds Abe's ever sensed, sir," Brewster replied, nodding respectfully at them. His hope and optimism radiated from him.

Washington nodded again. "Normally, when a prisoner escapes and we apprehend them again, they are either placed under closer guard or executed." A soft growl escaped Robert and John squeezed his hand, sensing that Washington wasn't done. "However, that happened almost ten years ago and you clearly didn't return to the British Army."

"No, General, I did not." John confirmed with a nod. "I chose to stay here with my Sentinel and his family."

At this, Washington gave a small smile. "Then I see no reason to pursue the matter. You may resume using your proper name or continue using Anderson if that's your choice. The last of the British Army left America last November."

"Thank you, General." John smiled, the relief he sensed from everyone nearly overwhelming him. "I think I will continue using Anderson."

Tallmadge cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I know Abe and Caleb have already said their apologies for what they did to get Robert to join the Ring. I would now like to offer the apologies of the Intelligence department for the fact that they felt they had to go to such lengths."

"I accept your apology, Colonel Tallmadge," Robert told him, his voice steady, though only John and Samuel could sense the brief riot of emotions that went through him at even the oblique mention of that debacle. "I regret that I had to be prodded into doing something that my conscience should have dictated."

John turned and kissed his cheek. "You were thinking of the danger to the rest of us."

"Especially you." Robert cupped John's cheek for a moment.

Alexander finally broke in then, having remained silent. "Of course he was thinking of his family. They're what he holds most dear in the world."

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Samuel asked, taking on the role of host.

Caleb grinned then. "As long as you can promise no surprise guests."

"I'm reasonably certain that you four are the only surprise guests we'll have, Lieutenant Brewster." Samuel chuckled. "Please, come and sit."

While they settled into seats around the room, Sarah excused herself to inform the cook and scullery maid. John remained by Robert's side, exactly where he wanted to be for the rest of his life, however long it may be.

*

About a year later, John and Robert were on their way to Hercules' shop when John stopped short, pulling Robert to a stop in the process. Looking at his Guide, he asked, "John?"

"I felt--" John stopped, turning to look back the way they'd come. An older couple in very fine clothes stood a few paces away, staring at John. Tears were forming in the woman's eyes. John's voice was little more than a croak. "Mother? Father?"

Both of them smiled and the woman quickly closed the distance between them to fling her arms around John's neck. "John!"

"Oh, Mother." John held her tight, a few tears escaping down his cheeks. "I've missed you."

The man joined them and John held his hand out to him so he could take it, which he did. "We thought you were dead. No one could tell us what had happened to you after you were captured at Fort Saint-Jean."

"That's a discussion best saved for somewhere private," John told them, reluctantly easing his mother back. Then he turned to Robert. "Before that, I'd like you to meet my Sentinel, Robert Townsend. Robert, my parents Antoine and Marie."

Robert offered his hand to them, surprised yet pleased to meet them. They hadn't expected to see John's parents at all. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." 

"A mutual pleasure," Antoine said, shaking Robert's hand.

Marie raised her eyebrows when Robert shook her hand, but didn't react otherwise. "I'm glad my John has found someone." 

"We were headed this way." John gestured with his walking stick.

Nodding, John's parents joined them for the rest of the trip to _Mulligan's Haberdashery_. They didn't go into the shop, but to a door at the back of the shop, where they took the stairs to Hercules' rooms above the shop. Robert opened the door and said, loud enough for Hercules to hear him in the shop below, "We're here, Uncle Hercules. We brought some guests."

"I'll be up in a minute. Make yourselves comfortable," Hercules replied, his curiosity obvious in his voice.

A few moments later, Samuel appeared, taking their hats. "Robert, John." He raised his eyebrows when he saw John's parents, but didn't remark on it. "The tea should be ready by the time Hercules joins us."

"Thank you, Father." Robert hugged his father briefly in greeting. "I know you're curious, but let's save the introductions for when Uncle Hercules joins us."

Moments later, Hercules announced his arrival. "Uncle Hercules is here. What's going on?"

"Tea is ready," Cato told them right after.

Samuel held up a hand to stop Hercules. "Let's go have a seat, first."

Once they were seated with tea, John made the introductions. "Robert's mother, Sarah, is still in Oyster Bay. She'll be pleased to meet you."

"I can't imagine sharing," Antoine remarked, taking Marie's hand for a moment and kissing the back. She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek.

Samuel squeezed Hercules' hand comfortingly before answering. "Honestly, I was lucky to find Sarah. We knew we weren't a perfect match, but we were already close when I came online and we agreed it was enough."

"By the time I met Samuel, they'd had Robert's older sister, Audrey, and Sarah was pregnant with Robert," Hercules added, squeezing Samuel's hand in return. "As much as I disliked the idea, I had to admit that she'd made him happy and I wouldn't take that away from him."

John smiled warmly at Hercules and Samuel. "I was surprised, too, when I met them, but they make it work, somehow."

"How _did_ you meet them, mon fils?" Marie asked, glancing curiously from one to the other.

Sighing, John repeated his story, with contributions from the others. "I decided to keep Anderson as my name to avoid any chance of word getting back to anyone in England."

"Then we'll keep up the pretense," Antoine replied after exchanging a glance with Marie. "While we're here, our name will be Anderson as well."

John gaped at his parents and Robert heard Hercules give a soft laugh before stifling it. "But, you don't have to. You're not in danger of being arrested."

"Mon fils, what would people think if you introduced your parents with a different name from yours?" Marie asked quietly, gazing steadily at John. "It is a small thing to do to keep you safe."

Smiling, John got up and hugged both his parents. Robert smiled to see it. He didn't think he'd get a chance to meet them, but here they were. Mysterious ways, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the fic I linked to in the above note, the author introduced the idea of 'Dark Sentinels' or ones who are even stronger and faster than a typical Sentinel and I kind of use that idea here with Robert. He definitely strikes me as the type.
> 
> Yes, I made Anna a Sentinel and Abe a Guide. I'm not sure yet if they've bonded to each other or others. It's something to consider. No idea about the other characters. They haven't really indicated.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this month! Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. I may expand on some of these ideas. It depends on how much school fries my brain over the next few months. ;-)


End file.
